Un hiver sous la neige
by Melian24
Summary: Iruka n'est qu'un adolescent lorsqu'il rencontre Kakashi pour la première fois. C'est au cœur d'un hiver rigoureux, loin de chez lui et au milieu d'une nature sauvage, qu'il apprend à connaître le mystérieux Anbu et à faire face au danger à ses côtés.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Iruka n'est qu'un adolescent lorsqu'il rencontre Kakashi pour la première fois. C'est au cœur d'un hiver rigoureux, loin de chez lui et au milieu d'une nature sauvage, qu'il apprend à connaître le mystérieux Anbu et à faire face au danger à ses côtés.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Ma toute nouvelle et dernière fanfic KakaIru. Je fais donc appel, une nouvelle fois, à votre indulgence. J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous paraîtra pas trop confus. Je l'ai voulu nostalgique. Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 1 : Premières neiges

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient à peine de percer la couche nuageuse, lorsqu'Iruka descendit jusqu'à la rivière chercher de l'eau. Malgré l'importante épaisseur de neige tombée durant la dernière nuit, il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le rivage. Il s'agenouilla sur la terre froide avant de plonger son seau dans l'eau courante, puis il se redressa rapidement avant de repartir vers la petite cabane.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder dans le froid, de plus, il ne voulait pas laisser trop longtemps sans surveillance son invité un peu spécial. L'adolescent fit coulisser la porte avant de la refermer hâtivement derrière lui. Une douce chaleur l'accueillit. Il poussa un long soupir de contentement, tandis qu'il se déchaussait dans l'entrée, puis il retira son épais manteau avant de le suspendre. Il récupéra ensuite son seau d'eau et le déposa à côté de l'unique table de la petite habitation.

A l'origine, le père d'Iruka s'était construit cette cabane près du cours d'eau, afin de pouvoir venir pêcher pendant ses congés. Il partait souvent plusieurs jours, loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait au village, pour retrouver le calme et le silence de la nature. La petite habitation était située à une centaine de kilomètres au nord de Konoha, isolée au milieu de la forêt, non loin de la frontière du pays de la Neige, dont on pouvait voir les massifs montagneux se dresser à l'horizon.

Avec les années, Emishi, le père d'Iruka, avait apporté plusieurs modifications pour améliorer le confort de sa "résidence secondaire" comme il se plaisait à la surnommer. En réalité, c'était surtout la mère d'Iruka, Nagisa, qui lui avait réclamé plus de confort, pas seulement pour elle mais également pour leur enfant.

Partout où Iruka posait son regard, il ne voyait que des lieux remplis de souvenirs heureux. C'était sous le couvert de ces arbres qu'il avait appris à marcher. Son père et lui pêchaient dans les eaux vives de la rivière et tiraient à l'arc sur cette vieille souche de chêne. Sa mère lui avait enseigné à reconnaître et à utiliser les plantes médicinales qui les entouraient. Le chûnin soupçonnait même ses parents de l'avoir conçu ici, lors de leurs fréquentes escapades en amoureux. Pour ainsi dire, il y avait beaucoup de bonheur et d'amour rattachés à cet endroit.

Chaque fois que l'adolescent venait se retirer ici, il se disait qu'il profiterait de son séjour pour terminer l'installation de la pompe à eaux à l'intérieur de la cabane. Quand il repartait, la pompe n'était toujours pas branchée. C'était la dernière amélioration que son père devait apporter. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut jamais l'occasion de le faire car il mourut au côté de son épouse durant l'attaque du démon renard à neuf queues.

Iruka jeta un œil, pendant un court instant, sur le corps d'un jeune homme masqué aux cheveux d'argent allongé sur le futon. Celui-ci semblait endormi, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière.

Iruka fut quelque peu rassuré mais il ne put réprimer un tremblement. Il resserra son kimono plus étroitement contre son corps, pensant que le froid de l'hiver ne l'avait pas encore quitté malgré la douceur qui régnait dans la cabane.

Il se détourna de son invité pour remplir la bouilloire d'eau puis, il plaça celle-ci au-dessus du foyer central pour la faire chauffer. L'adolescent en profita pour jeter quelques brassées de petits bois pour alimenter le feu. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il s'approcha du futon en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller l'inconnu. Avec précaution, il posa sa main sur le front de ce dernier pour vérifier s'il avait encore de la température.

Iruka fit la grimace, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était toujours aussi fiévreux qu'à son arrivée. L'adolescent se redressa pour aller changer l'eau de la bassine dont il se servait pour rafraîchir la compresse. Il en profita également pour préparer une décoction, faite à partir de plantes médicinales, qu'il laissa infuser dans l'eau chaude de la bouilloire. Après avoir versé le breuvage dans une tasse en céramique et récupérer sa bassine d'eau propre, il retourna auprès du malade. Il lui changea la compresse posé sur son front et essuya la sueur qui perlait le long de ses tempes.

Iruka n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme l'entende et encore moins le comprenne mais il s'adressait toujours à lui quand il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose.

"Je vous ai préparé une potion qui devrait vous aider à vous sentir mieux, commença-t-il, je vais vous redresser."

Comme aucune réponse ne venait jamais, Iruka s'autorisa à se placer à la tête du malade pour le redresser. Lorsqu'il jugea que c'était suffisant, il coinça son torse contre lui, baissa le masque noir qui lui cachait la moitié inférieure de son visage, puis porta la coupe à ses lèvres.

"Buvez, cela vous fera du bien."

En effet, sans ouvrir les yeux, le jeune homme en but le contenu. Iruka essuya ensuite, avec un linge propre, la commissure de ses lèvres et son menton pour enlever la potion qui avait coulé, avant de replacer le masque dans sa position initiale. Peu après, il le recoucha avec le plus grand soin.

"Je dois vérifier l'état de vos blessures à présent," dit-il.

Un fois encore, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Iruka repoussa les couvertures suffisamment pour découvrir le torse du malade, puis il défit les bandages qui en recouvraient la quasi totalité. Il inspecta ensuite chaque entaille, minutieusement, à la recherche d'éventuelles signes d'infections.

La première fois qu'Iruka avait entreprit de soigner l'inconnu, il avait déduit, de part la forme et la netteté des coupures, que la plupart d´entre elles avait été infligée par une lame empoisonnée. Au contact du sang, le poison s'était activé, infectant les blessures et provoquant une forte fièvre.

L'adolescent avait ensuite poursuivit son examen du blessé, décelant d'autres lacérations au niveau des cuisses et des avant-bras puis, une cote cassée et deux autres fêlées. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, à part de faire en sorte que la cote cassée ne perfore pas le poumon. Le plus inquiétant demeurait la fièvre et l'infection qu'il fallait combattre par tous les moyens.

Il avait alors appliqué ce que sa mère lui avait enseigné. Après le nettoyage et la désinfection des blessures, il avait utilisé un onguent cicatrisant sur les coupures les moins sérieuses mais pour les entailles les plus profondes, il s'était servi d'un composé particulier d'herbes médicinales appliqué par cataplasmes. Le jeune garçon avait reconnu la composition du poison qui avait servi, simplement en inspectant l'aspect des coupures et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Par la suite, l'adolescent avait été obligé de répéter plusieurs fois le processus, car les plaies se réinfectaient au bout deux heures seulement. Il savait qu'il devrait appliquer les mêmes procédures jusqu'à ce toute trace d'infection disparaisse. Iruka avait alors supposé que l'exposition au poison n'était pas récente mais devait bien dater de plusieurs jours, pour que les blessures redeviennent purulentes en si peu de temps.

Il s'était d'ailleurs étonné que l'homme ait pu survivre jusque là sans succomber à l'empoisonnement. De même, qu'il ait pu continuer son chemin malgré sa forte fièvre, sans perdre connaissance.

Après s'être occupé de l'inconnu, Iruka s'était souvenu que dans l'un des placards de rangement se trouvait le matériel de sa mère. Il n'y avait plus retouché depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait séjourné ici avec ses parents. À l'intérieur du placard, il trouva un mortier avec pilon, des fioles étiquetées, des éprouvettes poussiéreuses, ainsi que quelques rouleaux médicaux. Certains traitaient de l'anatomie humaine, d'autres sur le système circulatoire du chakra et il y en avait même un sur les jutsus médicaux.

Il se remémora qu'à leur dernier séjour, sa mère l'avait fait travailler avec ce dernier rouleau. Elle lui avait appris comment concentrer son chakra pour stopper une hémorragie et comment refermer une blessure.

Un souvenir en particulier refit surface où Nagisa utilisait ses dons, ici même dans cette pièce, pour soigner un genou qu'il s'était écorché en tombant. La lueur de son chakra de guerison rayonnait de sa paume, tandis qu'un léger picotement s'étendait sur toute la surface de la peau abîmée, réparant peu à peu la chaire.

"Etre un ninja, lui avait-elle dit tandis qu'elle s'affairait, ce n'est pas seulement maîtriser le plus grand nombre de jutsus, c'est aussi savoir exploiter ce que la nature a mit à notre disposition. C'est pour cela qu'il est important de connaître son environnement. Les plantes peuvent nous soigner comme elles peuvent nous tuer, tout n'est qu'une question de dosage. Avec le chakra c'est pareil."

Elle ne lui avait jamais parut aussi belle qu'à ce moment là. Qui aurait cru que cette femme à l'apparence fragile et à l'attitude gracile était un redoutable kunoichi capable de tuer comme de guérir. Son teint pâle, ses magnifiques cheveux d'ébène, ses mains fines et ses yeux de biche étaient des plus trompeurs mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme, comme le répétait souvent Emishi.

Peu de temps après leur retour à Konoha, Kyûbi attaqua le village. Iruka qui avait échappé à la vigilance de ses gardiens pour rechercher ses parents, les trouva finalement tout les deux au milieu d'un champ de ruines. Il avait eu alors recours aux techniques qu'il avait apprit durant ces quelques jours de vacance pour ranimer ses parents. En vain. Sandaime avait alors trouvé Iruka en train de se vider de son chakra et son intervention évita que le jeune garçon ne succombe à l'épuisement.

L'adolescent chassa aussitôt ses souvenirs terribles. Certes, il était un peu rouillé mais les bases médicales que lui avait inculquées sa mère étaient toujours présentes. Son traitement semblait fonctionner, malgré la présence tenace de la fièvre, il passait moins de temps à soigner les blessures, ou bien peut-être, avait-il finit par acquérir une certaine dextérité. Quand il eut terminé, il replaça de nouveaux cataplasmes avant de refaire les bandages, puis il utilisa le reste de l'eau de son seau pour désinfecter les pansements.

Cela faisait deux jours et deux nuits qu'Iruka s'occupait sans relâche de son patient, répétant inlassablement le même processus toutes les cinq heures maintenant mais tant que les plaies resteraient purulentes, il ne pourrait pas les refermer.

A l'aube du troisième jour, l'infection semblait avoir nettement reculée et les blessures les plus importantes étaient en voie de guerison. Tant mieux, car Iruka était épuisé et il n'aurait pas tenu un tel rythme deux jours de plus.

Aussi, il ne fut pas mécontent de s'allonger près du foyer afin de s'octroyer quelques heures d'un repos bien mérité. Il se couvrit d'une couverture et en deux battements de paupières, il s'était endormi. Peut-être, lorsqu'il serait un peu plus en forme, il pourrait utiliser un jutsus médical pour refermer les plus importantes blessures mais pour l'heure, il avait surtout besoin de sommeil.

xoxoxoxoxo

A son réveil, il prépara une soupe de légumes qu'il fit ensuite absorber à l'inconnu. La fièvre avait nettement diminuée mais le jeune homme était encore très faible, peut-être encore trop pour pouvoir reprendre conscience.

Iruka comptabilisa ensuite le stock de plantes médicinales. Il avait presque tout utilisé dans la préparation des décoctions et des cataplasmes, il devrait bientôt partir en chercher. Il poussa un soupir, cela attendrait le lendemain. Tout ce dont il avait envie pour le moment, c'était de pouvoir se détendre en prenant un bain.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme les jours précédents, partagé entre les soins qu'il prodiguait à l'inconnu, la préparation des onguents et la désinfection des bandages. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand il put enfin se glisser dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Ses muscles contractés par ses activités des derniers jours, se délassèrent enfin. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Celui-ci le ramena vers les circonstances de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent allongé sur son futon.

Il y avait maintenant trois jours, lors d'une chasse, Iruka perçut un mouvement au détour d'un bosquet d'arbres. Lentement et silencieusement, il banda son arc et s'approcha. En chasseur aguerri, il se redressa d´un seul mouvement fluide, prêt à décocher mortellement sa flèche mais au lieu de tirer comme il l'avait prévu, il se figea. Un immense loup à l'épaisse fourrure argenté le dévisageait. Aucune trace de peur ou d'agressivité, l'animal se contentait de l'observer.

Le chûnin détendit son emprise sur l'arc avant de l'abaisser totalement, d´un geste qu'il voulut lent et rassurant. Le loup en lui-même était fascinant, Iruka n'avait jamais vu une bête aussi imposante et majestueuse de si près, qui inspirait le respect et non la crainte. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un mâle.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé un muscle, son regard toujours fixé sur l'adolescent, puis son oreille droite se mît à frémir comme s'il venait de percevoir un bruit. L'animal quitta des yeux Iruka et s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'il était apparut. Iruka relâcha son souffle et inspira profondément, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Une rencontre comme celle-ci était tout de même impressionnante.

Curieux de ce qui avait poussé l'animal à partir, il prit la même direction que lui et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber face à un Anbu de Konoha. Il l'avait immédiatement reconnu à son uniforme ainsi qu'au tatouage symbolisant une flamme qui ornait son épaule gauche. Le soldat, quant à lui, regardait droit devant mais sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste vers l'adolescent, comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

Intrigué par cette soudaine apparition, aussi inattendue que celle du loup, Iruka s'était avancé de quelques pas vers l'inconnu. Il avait alors remarqué que les vêtements du shinobi d'élite étaient non seulement déchirés mais que ce dernier paraissait également blessé. Il tenait encore dans sa main droite un tanto avec une lame de chakra couverte de sang, tandis que de son autre main, il tentait de ralentir un saignement au niveau de ses cotes.

Le sang qui gouttait de sa lame et de sa blessure avait fini par teinter la neige immaculée d'un rouge presque noir. L'Anbu avait dû combattre férocement pour être blessé de cette manière.

Iruka allait s'adresser au shinobi lorsque celui-ci vacilla et s'écroula dans la neige. En moins d'une seconde l'adolescent était auprès de l'homme, celui-ci prononça quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui, à la recherche du loup mais ce dernier avait disparu. Sans attendre d'avantage, il avait ensuite transporté l'Anbu jusqu'à sa cabane mais avait laissé sur les lieux de leur rencontre, un clone pour que celui-ci efface toutes traces qui pourraient mener d'éventuels ennemis jusqu'à leur refuge. Iruka était doué pour brouiller les pistes, son passé de plus grand farceur de Konoha lui avait quand même appris beaucoup de choses utiles.

L'adolescent s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau chaude de son bain. Il était souvent jugé par les autres qui le considéraient comme un garçon insouciant et puéril. Si seulement ils savaient, peut-être changeraient-ils d'opinion à son sujet. Contrairement à toutes ces personnes qui se croyaient meilleur ninja que lui, Iruka savait parfaitement ce que signifiait être Anbu.

Un jour, lorsqu'il était encore un petit garçon, il avait découvert un coffre soigneusement caché dans la chambre de ses parents. Lui qui était à la recherche d'une cachette secrète, voilà qu'il venait de découvrir un trésor. Le coffre contenait un uniforme, une armure deux plaques, des protections pour les membres, un masque de porcelaine blanc et diverses armes, dont un katana avec une lame en chakra.

Aussi jeune qu'Iruka était à l'époque, il reconnut sans difficulté à qui appartenait le contenu de ce coffre. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement exulté de joie à la simple idée de partager le même sang avec l'un de ces shinobis d'exception mais c'était sans compter les nombreux évènements inexplicables qui avaient jalonnés sa courte vie et qui soudain prenaient un sens.

Tous les jeunes ninjas qu'Iruka connaissait, espéraient intégrer un jour cette cellule prestigieuse. Les missions périlleuses, la crainte respectueuse inspirée par le masque de porcelaine, ainsi que l'aura mystérieuse qui entourait ses membres, attiraient les shinobis les plus ambitieux.

Iruka était un des rares jeunes ninjas de son âge à avoir le recul nécessaire sur les soldats d'élites. Il n'envisageait pas d'y postuler, même dans un futur lointain. Sans doute, parce qu'il avait été le témoin de beaucoup trop de choses lorsqu'il était enfant. Iruka connaissait le prix à payer et les sacrifices demandés pour faire parti de ce groupe d'élite.

Alors, oui, contrairement à tous ceux qui le regardait de haut, il savait ce que signifiait être Anbu.

De toute façon, peu importait ce qu'il en pensait, les Anbu étaient nécessaires au village et il ne pouvait pas laisser l'un d'entre eux mourir dans la neige, surtout quand il possédait les moyens de le soigner. Il y avait un homme sous ce masque, avec une identité et peut-être même une famille qui attendait son retour au village.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent lorsqu'il repensa aux heures qui suivirent le recueil de l'inconnu. Après l'avoir installé sur le futon, vint se poser le problème des soins. Iruka n'avait jamais déshabillé qui que se soit, de toute sa vie, à part lui-même.

Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir le faire, il en rougissait mais le temps pressait et la vie de cet homme était en jeu. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il retira d'abord l'armure puis les vêtements déchirés.

Il avait longtemps débattu avec lui-même à savoir s'il devait ou non enlever le pantalon mais la vilaine coupure qui lui lacérait la cuisse, l'incita à le faire. Iruka remercia les dieux de leur indulgence, heureusement que l'Anbu était inconscient sinon il se serait certainement moqué de sa pruderie.

Après avoir retiré les vêtements de l'homme, il ne restait plus que son masque de porcelaine encore en place. Tiraillé entre les conséquences d'un tel acte et la santé du ninja, Iruka hésita avant de se décider finalement à l'enlever.

Avec précaution, il délia les lacets qui maintenaient le masque en place et tandis qu'il l'ôtait en retenant son souffle, il aperçut avec un certain soulagement qu'un autre masque en tissu opaque lui dissimulait la moitié inférieure du visage.

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, les Anbu étaient tous les mêmes. Porter un masque sous un autre masque démontrait la paranoïa du jeune homme; cependant, par respect pour lui, le chûnin laissa le bout de tissu en place mais il déposa celui en porcelaine avec les autres affaires du soldat d'élite.

L'œil droit était visible mais le gauche était caché derrière une mèche de cheveux argentée. Iruka souleva la paupière du droit pour constater l'état de la pupille. Celle-ci était dilatée. Cela avait confirmé ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà en étudiant les différentes blessures que l'Anbu avait reçu, un empoisonnement par un alcaloïde puissant.

Il n'avait pas eut besoin de ses précieux rouleaux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la marque de fabrique des ninjas du pays de la Terre. Heureusement pour son invité, Iruka connaissait le contrepoison exact et possédait tous les ingrédients nécessaires à sa fabrication.

Par acquis de conscience, le jeune garçon dégagea la mèche d'argent qui cachait l'œil gauche. Il y découvrit une cicatrice verticale qui sillonnait la paupière. Elle prenait sa source au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière pour disparaitre sous le masque au niveau de la pommette.

La balafre paraissait ancienne comme la plupart de celles qu'il avait découvert en soignant l'Anbu mais en soulevant la paupière, il sursauta en mettant à jour un iris rouge agrémentée de trois virgules noires.

Iruka connaissait l'origine de tels yeux puisque dans le village de Konoha, une seule famille avait développé une telle caractéristique mais il était évident que l'homme qu'il avait recueillit n'était pas un membre de ce clan.

Qui pouvait-il bien être pour posséder un Sharingan ?

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre et le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. L'adolescent espérait sincèrement que bientôt il se réveillerait, même s'il redoutait un peu la confrontation avec l'Anbu. Iruka regarda par la fenêtre et fut surpris de constater qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté dans l'eau mais il était temps pour lui de retourner auprès de son patient. Il sortit aussitôt de la baignoire, enfila son kimono et franchit la porte où il était attendu.

xoxoxoxoxo

Une fois de plus, Iruka vérifia les signes vitaux de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. La fièvre était toujours présente mais moins forte qu'au premier jour et l'infection des plaies avait presque disparut. L'adolescent jeta un œil par la fenêtre, le temps était encore gris, tandis que le thermomètre extérieur affichait toujours une température en dessous de zéro.

Iruka était arrivé quelques jours auparavant, avec les premières neiges. Celles-ci avaient commencé à tomber le jour même de son arrivée à la veille cabane et depuis elles n'avaient cessé de chuter de manière régulière recouvrant, petit à petit, le paysage forestier. La veille de sa rencontre avec l'Anbu, il y avait eu une tempête qui avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit.

Iruka se demandait encore comment l'homme avait pu y survivre car, non seulement, la région offrait très peu d'abri naturel mais elle était également inhabitée, mise à part quelques cabanes comme celle-ci mais pour la plupart elles étaient abandonnée et délabrées. De plus, l'Anbu avait combattu peu de temps auparavant et en était ressorti grièvement blessé. L'adolescent avait du mal à concevoir qu'une telle résistance pouvait exister chez un être humain et il n'en était que plus admiratif.

De toute manière, les circonstances de son état resteraient un mystère tant que le shinobi serait inconscient et donc, incapable de lui expliquer quoique se soit. Quand bien même il pourrait, il n'était pas autorisé à divulguer des informations sur sa mission.

Iruka dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur le front de l'Anbu. L'adolescent ne pût s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec le loup qu'il avait croisé le jour même de sa rencontre avec le shinobi d'élite. D'ailleurs, sans l´animal, le chûnin n'aurait jamais trouvé l'Anbu. Quand il y réfléchissait, il avait peut être eut affaire à un Kami, un esprit protecteur de cette forêt qui avait pris en pitié le jeune soldat et l'avait conduit à la première personne capable de l'aider.

Nagisa lui racontait souvent des histoires sur ces esprits bienfaiteurs qui parcouraient la montagne et ses vallées. L'adolescent avait passé l'âge de croire en ces légendes mais, par amour pour sa mère, il décida de déposer une offrande au loup pour le remercier d'avoir épargné la vie du jeune homme. Il avait alors mis dans une petite assiette un peu de viande de bœuf séchée avant de la déposer sur la vieille souche d'arbre, celle dont il avait l'habitude d'utiliser comme cible pour tirer à l'arc. Il doutait que le loup les ait suivit jusque là, jamais l'animal ne s'approcherait d'aussi près d'une habitation humaine, même pour un peu de nourriture; néanmoins, Iruka aurait la satisfaction d'avoir respecté une tradition.

Le lendemain, en sortant chercher de l'eau, il eut cependant la surprise de trouver des traces de pattes autour de la cabane. Il n'était peut-être pas un expert mais il sut reconnaître les empreintes d'un loup. Il s'agissait peut-être de son loup, ou bien, peut-être d'un autre mais en tout cas, la viande séchée avait disparu. Iruka se mit à sourire béatement. Il aurait tellement aimé que sa mère puisse voir ça.

Plus tard dans la journée, l'adolescent s'était penché sur les affaires de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qu'il avait jusqu'à présent délaissé. Rapidement, il établit une liste des objets que le shinobi d'élite avait en sa possession comprenant vêtements, armes et rouleaux. Les habits qu'il avait retirés à son patient étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits, il lui faudrait les recoudre, ainsi que nettoyer l'armure et le tanto. En attendant, il mit le tout dans un tiroir de la petite commode, en se jurant qu'il s'occuperait de tout cela quand il aurait un peu plus de temps.

Il y avait plus urgent. Son stock de plantes médicinales s'amenuisait à vue d'œil, il avait besoin d'aller en rechercher, sinon il ne serait jamais en mesure de faire tomber cette fièvre tenace. Il dut se résoudre à sortir malgré le temps et son appréhension à laisser l'Anbu tout seul mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours, en plus du manque de sommeil, l'empêchait de reformer correctement ses propres réserves de chakra. Il faudrait qu'il pense également à se préparer pour lui-même un fortifiant.

C'est à contre cœur que le jeune garçon sortit. Il faisait froid malgré le fait qu'il soit bien couvert mais il n'y avait pas de vent. C'était déjà ça. Iruka connaissait un endroit où poussaient les herbes dont il avait besoin. L'hiver rude et la neige n'étaient pas un problème car elles poussaient dans une terre volcanique fertile et proche d'une source naturelle d'eau chaude.

L'adolescent se revoyait enfant donner la main à sa mère et l'accompagner jusqu'à cette fameuse source.

"Tu devras te souvenir du chemin, lui disait-elle en lui tenant la main, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu devras t'y rendre tout seul."

Il devait avoir sept ans quand Nagisa avait commencé à lui enseigner ses secrets. C'était aussi l'âge auquel où il avait commencé à maîtriser son chakra. Iruka était surtout connu pour ses frasques commises durant sa jeunesse mais peu de gens savait qu'il était entré à l'académie à sept ans et qu'il avait été un élève assidue et sérieux, jusqu'à la mort de ses parents. Leur disparition lui avait fait perdre pied. Si Sandaime n'avait pas été présent pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu.

Plus tard, quand Iruka avait voulu faire un choix de spécialisation, c'est tout naturellement que le vieux Sarutobi lui proposa la voie médicale mais le chûnin avait décliné l'offre poliment, préférant effectuer un stage à l'académie ninja de Konoha. Sandaime avait cherché à le faire changer d'avis car il était conscient des capacités de guérison du jeune garçon mais celui-ci s'était obstiné dans son choix. Le vieil Hokage n'avait alors pas insisté, comprenant les raisons de ce refus catégorique.

L'adolescent concentra un peu de chakra sous ses pieds pour éviter de s'enfoncer dans la neige puis il commença son périple. Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le chemin menant à la petite source d'eau chaude malgré la neige et le temps écoulé depuis la dernière fois où il s'y était rendu.

Les souvenirs heureux de son enfance avec ses parents affluèrent, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il savait pertinemment que rien, ni personne ne les ramènerait et qu'il devait laisser tout cela au passé mais le fait de se retrouver de nouveau dans cette cabane et d'y exercer ses compétences médicales comme s'ils étaient toujours en vie, le déroutait.

Il savait que son retour dans cet endroit où il avait été si heureux ne serait pas sans nostalgie et l'Anbu n'avait pas amélioré ce sentiment. Bien au contraire, sa présence n'avait fait que l'exacerbé, lui rappelant à quel point un être aimant manquait à ses cotés.

La forêt devenait plus dense à mesure qu'Iruka s'enfonçait sous le couvert des arbres. Bientôt, la lumière du soleil filtrait à peine au travers des branches. La première fois qu'il avait accompagné sa mère, il lui avait demandé s'il y avait des Yôkais tapis dans le noir. Elle avait ri avant de lui répondre qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre car elle était là pour les protéger et que, de toute façon, c'était les Yôkais qui avaient peur d'eux. Malheureusement, Kyûbi, lui, n'avait pas eu peur des valeureux ninjas quand il avait attaqué le village et tuer ses parents.

Après une heure de marche, il arriva enfin à destination.

xoxoxoxoxo

Iruka était revenu à la cabane peu avant midi, juste à temps pour préparer une nouvelle décoction de plantes fraîchement cueillies, refaire les cataplasmes et changer les bandages de son patient. L'adolescent était content de constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'infection des blessures, d'ici un jour ou deux, il serait en mesure de pouvoir les refermer avec un jutsu médicale. Pour cela, il lui faudrait de nouveau étudier les rouleaux de sa mère pour se remémorer les étapes et peut-être même s'entraîner sur quelques cobayes qu'il irait pêcher dans la rivière.

Il avait ensuite mangé rapidement des râmens instantanés avant de commencer à nettoyer les armes et l'armure de l'Anbu. Heureusement qu'il avait emmené avec lui son nécessaire de nettoyage et quelques chiffons propres. Tandis que la neige s'était remise à tomber en ce début d'après-midi, Iruka enlevait le sang et la terre pour mieux huiler, lustrer, laver et recoudre. Seul, le crépitement du feu l'accompagnait dans sa tâche.

Alors qu'il était en train de raccommoder les vêtements déchirés de l'Anbu, celui-ci remua. Le jeune garçon se pencha au-dessus de lui et posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Le ninja ouvrit l'œil droit à ce moment là. Pendant un long moment, ils se dévisagèrent sans dire un mot. Le jeune garçon finit par rougir sous l'examen intense de cet œil noir et retira sa main rapidement.

"Est-ce que je suis mort ?" demanda l'Anbu d'une voix faible et rauque.

Un sourire lumineux naquit sur les lèvres d'Iruka.

"Non, bien sûr que non !"

L'Anbu voulut se redresser mais n'y parvint pas, il était encore trop faible.

"Attention ! Le prévint l'adolescent en le repoussant délicatement contre le futon, vos blessures ne sont pas refermées. Restez couché, c'est plus sûr."

L'homme blessé prenait petit à petit conscience de son nouvel environnement. Il tourna la tête comme il le put afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

"Où suis-je ?" demanda-t-il en parcourant de son œil mi-clos la cabane chaude et douillette avant de s'arrêter sur le jeune garçon.

"Vous êtes chez moi, en sécurité."

L'Anbu se raidit quelque peu, comme s'il venait de se rappeler soudainement ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Je m'appelle Umino Iruka."

"Iruka ?" répéta le shinobi.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça toujours avec le même sourire. L'Anbu se détendit et se laissa aller. Sa paupière visible se referma mais avant qu'il ne se rendorme, il ajouta d'une faible voix que c'était un beau prénom pour un shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Un tout petit peu plus d'action que dans le chapitre précédent et nettement moins de nostalgie. Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et laissé un commentaire. En tout particulier à ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 2 : Magie des Neiges (1)

Iruka avait déroulé sur la petite table les rouleaux médicaux pour pouvoir mieux les étudier. Après une bonne heure de lecture, il était en mesure de passer à la pratique. Les quelques poissons qu'il avait mis de côté feraient l'affaire. Il s'aménagea sous l'auvent extérieur qui abritait le bois pour la cheminée, un coin pour s'exercer. Il ne voulait pas troubler le repos de l'Anbu durant son entraînement.

Iruka profita des premiers rayons de soleil apparus depuis plusieurs jours pour commencer. Les arêtes de poisson étaient idéales pour maîtriser le flux de chakra et reformer le cartilage. C'était un exercice ou il fallait être concentré et minutieux.

Il déposa d'abord un premier poisson, ouvert de tout son long et révélant son ossature brisée à différents endroits. Iruka ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et fit le vide dans son esprit. C'est alors qu'une douce lumière bleue se mît à luire dans le creux de ses mains. Il plaça ensuite ses paumes au-dessus du poisson et visualisa les dégâts avant de se mettre à l'œuvre.

Le chakra coula le long de ses doigts pour se répandre sur l'ossature du poisson. A chaque arête ressoudée, Iruka ressentait une petite impulsion lui signalant la réussite de l'opération. Au bout d'un certain temps, la fatigue s'empara de lui. Il s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux afin d'évaluer la qualité de son travail. Il grimaçât lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci était loin de ce qu'il espérait. Le cartilage qu'il avait reformé était grossier et semblait fragile.

Iruka poussa un long soupir de résignation, il saisit un autre poisson tout aussi mal en point que le premier et répéta la même opération.

La journée allait être longue.

xoxoxoxoxo

Iruka était frigorifié et épuisé. Il avait passé toute son après-midi sous l'auvent à s'entraîner. Maintenant, il avait aussi faim que froid, en plus d'être de mauvaise humeur car il allait devoir manger du poisson à chaque repas durant le reste de la semaine. L'adolescent était surtout frustré de n'avoir réalisé aucun progrès significatif. Si sa mère avait été encore en vie, elle aurait su trouver les mots pour l'encourager et le conseiller.

Seulement voilà, elle n'était plus là.

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur de la cabane, il prit le temps de se préparer un thé bien chaud avant de s'emmitoufler dans une couverture épaisse, puis il se replongea dans l'étude des jutsus médicaux.

Le feu crépitait doucement dans le foyer et le corps du jeune homme engourdit par le froid reprenait vie petit à petit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le sommeil ne le terrasse.

Lorsque, plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, il faisait déjà nuit et le feu était presque éteint. Iruka s'étonna de se retrouver allongé sur le plancher de la cabane. Il avait dû glisser de la table durant son sommeil car certains rouleaux avaient fait de même. Le chûnin se redressa tant bien que mal, encore à moitié endormi.

Il ramassa d'abord les rouleaux qui étaient tombés par terre pour les replacer sur la table, puis il ajouta quelques buches de bois dans le foyer. Pour terminer, il vérifia à sa droite, si l'Anbu allongé sur son futon était toujours endormi.

Tout semblait normal. Rien d'autre n'avait bougé, rien n'avait changé.

Alors, pourquoi avait-il eu ce sentiment étrange d'être observé ?

Il avait dû rêver. Il resserra la couverture autour de lui et se recoucha sur le plancher. Il savait que le lendemain il serait tout courbaturé. Son futon commençait sérieusement à lui manquer.

xoxoxoxoxo

Il était déjà trop tard quand Iruka sentit la lame du kunai sur sa gorge. Comme réveil, il avait connu mieux. Il garda les yeux fermés, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus prudent. Il aurait pourtant dû sentir le chakra de son agresseur, ou deviner au déplacement de l'air, la présence de l'autre ; cependant, il était trop fatigué pour s'en apercevoir et se comporter comme un véritable ninja. Désarmé et complètement seul au milieu de nulle part, Iruka attendit sa mort mais, étrangement, celle-ci ne vint pas.

"Qui es-tu ?" entendit-il dans un souffle rauque.

Le chûnin reconnut la voix de l'Anbu qu'il avait recueilli. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Au-dessus de lui se tenait effectivement l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. La scène aurait pu lui paraître incongrue s'il n'était pas menacé par un kunai. L'œil visible de l'Anbu le fixait étrangement. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué, à bout de force, sans doute à cause de la fièvre. Iruka tenta d'oublier l'espace d'un instant la lame contre sa gorge et la panique qui menaçait de le submerger pour essayer de raisonner le blessé.

"C'est... c'est moi... Iruka," répondit l'adolescent en se forçant de ne pas trembler.

Malgré sa frayeur et son cœur menaçant de lâcher à tout moment, sa voix resta égale.

"Je ne connais aucun Iruka," répondit le soldat d'élite en exerçant une pression un peu plus forte de la lame sur la gorge du jeune garçon.

"Vous avez pourtant dit hier que c'était un beau prénom pour un shinigami."

Cette fois la lame lui entama la peau et il sentit son propre sang couler le long de son cou.

"Tu n'es pas un shinigami," gronda dangereusement l'homme masqué.

"Je n'ai jamais prétendu en être un, répliqua le jeune garçon sur le même ton neutre, c'est vous qui pensiez être mort."

L'Anbu se mit alors à ricaner sombrement. Iruka s'était attendu à mourir et non pas à ce qu'on se moque de lui.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle," fit-il remarquer un peu vexé.

"Tu as du cran pour quelqu'un qui va mourir."

"Ça ne vous avancerez à rien de me tuer," objecta encore l'adolescent.

"Vraiment ? Et pour quelle raison ?"

"Parce que je suis la personne à qui vous devez la vie."

Pendant un bref instant, Iruka sentit l'hésitation du soldat d'élite à travers les tressautements de la lame sur sa peau, à moins que ce ne fût la manifestation de sa faiblesse physique. L'adolescent décida néanmoins de poursuivre.

"C'est moi qui vous ai trouvé errant dans la neige près de ma cabane, il y a quatre jours. C'est moi qui vous ai soigné et qui change vos bandages depuis. C'est moi qui vous ai nourri pendant que vous étiez inconscient."

Il s'arrêta de parler. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver son souffle et la pression exercée sur son gosier ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

"J'ai entendu une voix," murmura le jeune homme au bout d'un certain temps.

Sa main trembla légèrement mais resta toujours en place.

"Vous ne vous souvenez pas vous être réveillé hier ? Nous avons parlé un peu," continua l'adolescent plein d'espoir.

"J'ai fait un rêve," dit encore l'homme masqué comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

"Ce n'était pas un rêve, vous avez parlé avec moi, Iruka," insista encore le jeune garçon.

Il profita de la confusion et de l'hésitation de l'Anbu pour avancer lentement sa main et la poser sur celle de l'homme masqué, puis il y diffusa son chakra par vagues successives. Le shinobi d'élite se laissa alors piégé par le flux et le reflux de l'onde apaisante. Incapable de lutter contre l'engourdissement qui le gagnait, il lâcha le kunai avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le plancher à côté de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement et porta sa main tremblante à sa gorge afin d'évaluer la blessure. Quand il se fut assuré qu'il ne mourrait pas d'une hémorragie, il se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme. Une immense vague de compassion le gagna lorsqu'il le vit au bord de l'évanouissement.

"Vous avez encore besoin de repos pour reprendre des forces, Anbu-san."

Iruka se redressa ensuite et aida le soldat d'élite à se relever, puis il le conduisit jusqu'au futon où il le recoucha avec précaution. Il dégagea de son front fiévreux, quelques mèches de cheveux argentées, d'un geste doux.

"Ici, vous êtes en sécurité, vous n'avez rien à craindre de personne."

"Est-ce que je suis encore en train de rêver ?" demanda l'homme masqué avant de se rendormir.

L´adolescent ne répondit pas, il se contenta de rabattre la couverture sur le corps fatigué.

xoxoxoxoxo

L'aprés-midi qui suivit, quand l'état de l'Anbu fut stabilisé, Iruka sortit de la cabane pour effectuer une reconnaissance des alentours. L'adolescent était inquiet malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son patient, rien ne prouvait qu'il était en sécurité.

Jusqu'à présent, la neige et son clone s'étaient chargés de recouvrir leurs traces; cependant, le jeune garcon ignorait si les assaillants de l'Anbu étaient toujours à sa recherche, ni même s'ils étaient encore en vie. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités, soit l'homme masqué les avait tous exterminé, soit il avait préféré un repli stratégique pour assurer sa survie et le succès de sa mission.

Dans tous les cas, Iruka devait vérifier que personne ne serait en mesure de trouver le refuge de l'Anbu.

Avant de sortir dans le froid, l'adolescent s'était habillé chaudement puis il avait récupéré dans la petite cache d'armes, située sous le plancher de l'habitation, suffisamment de fils de chakra et de parchemins explosifs pour tendre quelques pièges. Il s'était également équipé de quelques kunai et shuriken, en plus de son arc et de son carquois remplit de flèches.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il avait commencé par tendre une série de pièges. Grâce au fil de chakra qu'il avait emporté avec lui, il avait pu tisser une toile reliant plusieurs parchemins explosifs entre eux, qu'il avait disposé ensuite sur le périmètre de la clairière où la cabane avait été construite. A cela, il avait crée un autre réseau de fils de chakra, en parallèle à celui des parchemins explosifs, qui le préviendrait de toute intrusion dans le périmètre protégé.

Il avait jugé ces quelques précautions nécessaires, car il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait se produire durant son absence.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur son patient endormi, Iruka avait quitté la cabane, non sans laisser derrière lui, un clone veillant à sa sécurité.

Tandis qu'il cheminait vers l'endroit où il avait rencontré l'Anbu pour la première fois, mille questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Que ferait-il si jamais il rencontrait les ennemis de l'homme masqué ? Serait-il capable de se défendre contre eux ? Pourrait-il tuer de sang froid si les circonstances l'exigeaient ?

A l'heure actuelle, il lui était impossible de donner une réponse à son propre questionnement. Iruka doutait déjà de lui-même et devoir s'occuper de l'Anbu sans pouvoir être capable de le protéger correctement durant sa convalescence, était une responsabilité supplémentaire qui le terrifiait.

Il arriva finalement au détour du bosquet d'arbres où le loup lui était apparu et comme il l'avait très justement supposé, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leur passage.

L'adolescent forma ensuite, avec ses mains, les sceaux nécessaires à la création de nouveaux clones de l'ombre. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, deux représentations de lui-même se tenaient debout face à lui. Avec ses réserves de chakra bien entamées, il ne pouvait pas en créer plus.

"Je veux un compte-rendu sur toute activité suspecte dans les alentours," leur avait-il dit avant de leur ordonner de se disperser.

Les deux clones disparurent dans les arbres, chacun ayant pris une direction cardinale différente, le nord et l'est. Pour sa part, Iruka partit à l'ouest.

Il parcourut quelques kilomètres ainsi, scannant la zone avec son chakra. Devant lui s'étendait le même paysage boisé recouvert de neige. Rien d'anormal, jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche à l'orée d'une clairière où il s'arrêta soudainement. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir les vestiges d'une bataille. La neige en avait recouvert la plupart des traces mais l'écorce calcinée des arbres en bordures prouvait que c'était récent.

Prudemment, Iruka s'avança d'un peu plus près. Il n'y avait pas seulement des traces de brûlure mais également quelques kunai et shuriken disséminés sur toute la clairière et recouverts partiellement de neige. Alors qu'il progressait plus à découvert, son pied glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il crut au début car on y regardant un peu mieux, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une plaque de verre.

Iruka fronça les sourcils. Il regarda de nouveau les traces de brûlure sur les arbres. Il savait qu'il fallait de très fortes températures pour transformer le silice contenu dans le sol en verre mais même le plus puissant katon ne pouvait atteindre les mille cinq cents cinquante degrés requis.

Il avait vu cela une fois, quand son père l'avait emmené campé dans la forêt de la Mort. Lors de leur deuxième nuit, un orage avait éclaté et la foudre avait frappée près de leur campement, abattant au passage un arbre et transformant le sable de la petite source, près de laquelle ils s'étaient établis, en verre. Seulement, il n'y avait pas eu d'orage ces derniers jours mais une tempête de neige. L'adolescent ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser.

Il poursuivit son exploration de la clairière et découvrit avec une certaine frayeur qu'il n'y avait aucun corps ou même de restes humains. Rien non plus qui laissait supposer que des cadavres avaient été déplacés.

Ce que craignait Iruka venait de se vérifier. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne les trouve.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi ouvrit l'œil difficilement. Il avait l'impression que sa paupière droite pesait une tonne, sans parler de son mal de crâne et du Sharigan qui pulsait douloureusement derrière sa paupière gauche. Il éprouvait également quelques difficultés pour respirer, un moindre mal comparé aux restes. C'était même plutôt bon signe, qu'il souffre autant, cela voulait dire qu'il était encore en vie. Il réussit à maintenir sa paupière droite ouverte, suffisamment longtemps pour contempler ce qui l'entourait.

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit mais il était évident que quelqu'un s'était occupé de lui et de ses blessures, puisqu'il pouvait sentir des bandages lui enserrer une grande partie de son corps. De plus, il était au chaud, bien emmitouflé sous une couverture, à l'abri du vent et de la neige, avec pour seul bruit le crépitement d'un feu de cheminée. Au-dessus de sa tête, des bouquets d'herbes étaient suspendus au plafond.

Un chose était sûre, il n'était pas à Konoha. Mais, dans ce cas, où pouvait-il bien être ?

Lentement, il tourna la tête sur le côté et c'est là qu'il vit un jeune garcon plongé dans la lecture d´un rouleau. Celui-ci ne devait pas être âgé de plus de quinze ou seize ans. Il avait le teint mate, de longs cheveux bruns rassemblés en une queue de cheval, avec quelques mèches lui tombant sur le front. Il était vêtu d'un kimono aux couleurs sombres et possédait sur le visage une cicatrice singulière qui lui marquait les joues et le nez.

L'adolescent fronçait des sourcils tandis qu'il était concentré dans l'étude de son rouleau. De temps en temps, ses doigts glissaient le long du parchemin et ses lèvres remuaient légèrement comme s'il lisait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune garçon cessa sa lecture et leva les yeux dans sa direction. Il resta d'abord silencieux, se contentant de le dévisager de son regard de biche pendant un long moment. On aurait dit qu'il le jaugeait.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" Demanda-t-il enfin.

"Mal, répondit Kakashi d'une voix enrouée, mais je suppose que si je suis encore en vie c'est grâce à toi."

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas imédiatement, il sembla hésiter un instant avant de se lever mais au lieu de rejoindre l'Anbu et de s'agenouiller près du futon, il préféra s'arrêter près de la commode et conserver ainsi une certaine distance.

"Vous savez qui je suis ?"

Kakashi secoua la tête.

"Vous ne vous souvenez pas vous être réveillé à deux reprises ?" Demanda encore l'adolescent.

L'Anbu fouilla dans sa mémoire mais il n'avait conservé aucun souvenir de ses réveils précédents. Il secoua encore la tête.

"Vous me permettez de vous examiner ?"

Il y avait quelque chose à la fois d'étrange et de familier avec ce gamin, que Kakashi ne parvenait pas à saisir. Finalement, il hocha la tête et le jeune garçon s'approcha de lui.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" Demanda Kakashi alors que la main de son sauveur providentiel était sur son front.

"Umino Iruka."

"Et tu vis tout seul, ici, Umino Iruka ?"

"En temps normal, je n'habite pas ici," se contenta de répondre l'adolescent.

Kakashi fronça son sourcil visible. Le gamin n'était pas très coopératif.

"La fièvre a presque disparu," ajouta ce dernier en se relevant.

Il se rendit ensuite jusqu'au foyer central pour récupérer la bouilloire en fonte qui chauffait. Puis, il remplit d'eau une tasse en céramique et ajouta dedans quelques herbes qu'il avait coupé d'un bouquet suspendu au plafond.

"Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que je suis là ?" Demanda encore Kakashi en le regardant faire.

"Je vous ai trouvé, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, il y a cinq jours."

Cinq jours ! Ce n'était pas possible, il était resté cinq jours inconscient alors qu'il devait rentrer au plus vite à Konoha. Il voulut se redresser mais son corps se chargea de lui rappeler à quel point, il avait été au-delà de ses limites. Le jeune garçon retourna auprès de lui et d'une pression douce exercée par ses mains, le dissuada d'aller plus loin.

"Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous relever, lui fit remarquer celui-ci, tout ce que vous allez réussir à faire c'est rouvrir vos blessures. Du moins, celles que j'ai réussi à fermer."

Kakashi ne pût que se laisser retomber sur le futon car il n'avait aucune force pour repousser l'adolescent.

"Je ne peux pas attendre d'être rétabli," argumenta-t-il.

"Konoha devra bien se passer de vous pendant quelques temps et attendre votre retour," répliqua Iruka en réorganisant les coussins sous la tête de l'Anbu.

Kakashi se figea.

"Comment sais-tu que je viens de Konoha ?"

Iruka aurait très bien su décrire les mécanismes défensifs qui venaient de se mettre en place chez le blessé.

"Je sais reconnaître un Anbu de Konoha quand j'en vois un, parce que je suis moi-même un chûnin de Konoha," expliqua-t-il à la place.

"Rien ne me prouve que tu dis vrai. Tu pourrais très bien être un espion."

Iruka fit de son mieux pour ne pas soupirer ou lever les yeux au ciel. Tous les mêmes ces Anbu, des paranoïaques. Bon, vu les circonstances, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de se montrer méfiant.

"En effet, rien ne vous prouve que je dis la vérité mais pour le moment vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Que vous me fassiez confiance ou non, vous n'êtes pas en état de partir d'ici."

Il lui tendit ensuite la tasse qu'il lui avait préparé un peu plus tôt.

"Buvez," ajouta-t-il.

L'Anbu hésita un moment avant de la prendre finalement mais il ne but pas pour autant son contenu. Cette fois-ci, Iruka ne pût dissimuler son agacement.

"Ce n'est pas empoisonné, si j'avais vraiment voulu votre mort, je vous aurais laissé dans la neige," lui fit-il remarquer en se relevant.

À peine avait-il tourné le dos, qu'il entendit le bruit de la tasse posée sur le plancher. Il se retourna pour voir que l'Anbu avait tout bu avant de se rendormir. Il avait sous estimé la paranoïa de celui-là. Un masque sous un autre masque. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas boire devant lui et lui révéler ce qu'il mettait tant d'ardeur à cacher.

Iruka poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

xoxoxoxoxo

La chasse avait été fructueuse. Iruka était assez content de lui, deux lapins en quelques heures n'était pas si mal, compte tenue de l'hiver rigoureux qui balayait le pays du Feu. Un peu de viande était la bienvenue et changerait des râmens instantanés et du poisson qu'il mangeait depuis quelques jours à chaque repas.

C'est vrai que, mis à part préparer des soupes pour l'Anbu, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire autre chose. La surveillance constante des blessures et de la fièvre du soldat l'avait empêché de cuisiner comme il l'aurait souhaité. Maintenant que le blessé avait repris conscience, Iruka avait jugé qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre une alimentation plus consistante.

Quoi de mieux pour commencer par un bon ragout de lapin ?

A peine rentré, il s'attela à la tâche et en moins d'une heure, les morceaux de lapin mijotaient avec les quelques légumes qui lui restaient. Quand le ragout fut prêt, le jeune garçon remplit copieusement un bol et le porta à l'Anbu qui venait de se réveiller.

"J'espère que vous avez faim," lui dit-il avec enthousiasme.

L'homme masqué le dévisagea d'un air morne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé qui sent si bon ?"

"Du lapin. Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous empoisonne ?"

Il y eut un semblant de haussement des épaules de la part du shinobi allongé.

"Si je meurs par ta faute, mon fantôme viendra te hanter pour le reste de ta vie."

Iruka esquissa un petit sourire malicieux. Paranoïaque mais avec un certain sens de l'humour. Il vint ensuite s'agenouiller à côté de l'Anbu.

"Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous aider à vous redresser."

Kakashi comprit que l'adolescent attendait son accord avant de faire quoique se soit. Il en fut assez surpris mais compris enfin pourquoi l'attitude du jeune garçon lui avait parut familière la veille.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent n'avait vu que très rarement ce genre de comportement, car il n'y avait plus personne assez proche de lui ou de famille encore en vie pour s'occuper de lui à ses retours de missions.

Il savait simplement que Konoha avait mis en place un protocole qui permettait aux familles d'Anbu de recevoir une formation destinée à accueillir leur shinobi d'élite dans les meilleures conditions et faire face aux éventuelles situations post-traumatiques. Elles étaient ainsi éduquées et entraînées non seulement pour assurer un bon retour aux Anbu mais également pour assurer leur propre sécurité. Il y avait eu, malheureusement par le passé, beaucoup trop d'histoires tragiques de familles massacrées par un de leur membre Anbu, après une mission difficile. Plus il observait le garçon, plus il lui était évident que celui-ci avait suivi cet entraînement.

Finalement, il hocha la tête et le jeune garçon se pencha aussitôt sur lui pour l'aider à se redresser. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent vit la coupure sur la gorge de l'adolescent, à moitié cachée par le col de son kimono. Il profita de la proximité soudaine pour faire courir ses doigts dessus. Iruka se figea imédiatement, n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement, ni même respirer.

"C'est moi qui t'es fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je me suis réveillé la dernière fois ?"

"Oui," réussit à souffler l'adolescent.

"J'aurais pu te tuer."

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait fait s'il s'était sentit en danger ou menacé d'une quelconque manière. Il était indéniable que le jeune garçon avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour le maîtriser et ainsi sauver sa propre vie.

"Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous étiez trop affaiblit par vos blessures."

Les doigts de Kakashi continuaient de parcourir la blessure encore toute fraîche.

"Ce n'est pas ça qui m'en aurait empêché si je l'avais voulu. Non, tu as dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui m'a arrêté avant que je te tranche la gorge."

"Vous vous êtes évanoui à cause de la fièvre, je n'ai rien eu à faire de plus."

Kakashi sourit sous son masque. Etrangement, il avait du mal à le croire.

"Oui, ça doit être ça, fit-il en retirant ses doigts, quoiqu'il en soit, je suis désolé."

Iruka lui adressa un sourire et termina de le redresser en le calant avec les coussins.

"Je suis bien content que vous ne m'ayez pas tué, lui dit-il en lui donnant son bol puis il ajouta, vous devriez manger avant que ça ne refroidisse."

xoxoxoxoxo

Pour la première fois depuis son sauvetage et son arrivée dans la cabane, six jours auparavant, Kakashi pût se lever tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. C'était déjà un bon début. Son hôte lui avait laissé une paire de béquilles qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué, afin qu'il puisse se déplacer pendant son absence, en cas de nécessité.

Il s'appuya dessus, se stabilisa, testa la solidité de ses jambes sur les béquilles, puis il commença à marcher. La tête lui tournait et son corps était tout endolori mais c'était normal, surtout après avoir passé plusieurs jours dans un état comateux, si près de la mort.

Tout compte fait, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal, malgré un appauvrissement en chakra qui, selon lui, tardait à se reconstituer. Kakashi avait eu de la chance de rencontrer ce shinobi de Konoha au milieu de nulle part. Sans lui, il aurait succombé au froid et à l'épuisement, bien avant l'empoisonnement ou l'hémorragie.

L'Anbu ignorait ce que le chûnin faisait ici, si loin du village mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre car, sans sa présence, son cadavre serait à l'heure actuelle, recouvert par la neige ou pire encore, autopsié par les ninjas de la Roche qui le poursuivaient.

Pour le moment, Kakashi n'avait pas envie d'y penser, il voulait juste sortir pour respirer l'air froid de l'hiver. De plus, à l'extérieur se trouvait le jeune garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Progressivement, l'Anbu traversa l'unique pièce de la cabane avant d'atteindre la porte, puis il sortit.

Iruka était effectivement devant la cabane, en train de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Kakashi resta quelques instants immobile et silencieux, détaillant le moindre mouvement du jeune homme et admirant sa concentration sans faille. Le chûnin décocha finalement la flèche qui se planta directement dans une vieille souche d'arbre à plus de trente mètres de lui.

"Joli tir !" s'exclama Kakashi.

Iruka se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. L'Anbu n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause du froid ou bien de son compliment mais en tout cas, le résultat était fascinant. Le jeune homme lui adressa ensuite un sourire avant de le remercier.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors, debout dans le froid," lui fit remarquer Iruka avec un froncement de sourcil réprobateur.

"Je sais mais j'avais envie de prendre l'air."

Le jeune chûnin se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il semblait hésiter.

"Ce n'est pas raisonnable de faire ça dans votre état, vous n'êtes pas assez couvert. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous attrapiez, en plus de tout le reste, une pneumonie."

Kakashi sourit sous son masque.

"Très bien, que suggérez-vous, docteur ?" plaisanta l'Anbu.

Une expression peinée s'afficha brièvement sur le visage d'Iruka.

"Je ne suis pas docteur," lui répondit-il.

Kakashi plissa son œil visible. Sujet sensible. Intéressant. Il penserait à approfondir le sujet plus tard.

"Peut-être mais ça n'empêche pas que tu es aussi compétent qu'un médecin de Konoha."

En disant cela, un nom vint brûler les lèvres de Kakashi. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'Iruka lui faisait penser à cette personne qu'il avait tant aimé.

Le chûnin baissa le regard.

"Je vais aller faire du thé," dit-il finalement.

Kakashi lui adressa un sourire sous son masque et le suivit à l'intérieur de la cabane.

L'adolescent avait eu raison de lui dire qu'il n'était pas assez couvert, il était resté à peine quelques minutes dehors et il était déjà frigorifié. Une couverture atterrit doucement sur ses épaules, tandis qu'il se réinstallait sur le futon. Iruka en rabattit une autre jusqu'à sa taille et réarrangea les coussins derrière son dos. Pendant qu'il s'affairait, il ne desserra pas les lèvres, même si le regard qu'il lui adressait, semblait signifier "je vous l'avais bien dit". Cela amusa grandement Kakashi mais il jugea plus judicieux de ne pas le montrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iruka s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

"Vous devez vous ménager si vous voulez reprendre des forces rapidement. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie," lui rappela celui-ci d'une voix douce.

"Je sais mais le temps me manque. Je dois rentrer à Konoha au plus vite."

Le chûnin le regarda droit dans son œil visible.

"Quand bien même vous seriez en état de partir d'ici immédiatement, vous ne pourriez jamais atteindre Konoha avant la tempête qui s'annonce."

Kakashi fronça le sourcil d'incrédulité.

"Une tempête ? Quoi encore ? Et quand ça ?"

"Pour demain, s'empressa de répondre Iruka, peut-être même pour cette nuit, si le vent continue à souffler ainsi. J'ai bien peur aussi qu'elle ne dure plus longtemps que la précédente."

Devant le masque d'impassibilité de l'Anbu, l'adolescent continua.

"J'ai passé suffisamment d'hiver ici pour reconnaître le moindre changement de temps et je peux vous assurer que même si vous étiez en pleine possession de vos moyens, vous ne pourriez jamais rejoindre Konoha à temps. Il faut compter un peu plus d'un jour et demi, pour rallier le village, à condition de ne pas s'arrêter en chemin et de garder la même vitesse. Ce qui veut dire que même si vous partiez maintenant, vous finiriez par être rattrapé par la tempête."

Kakashi resta silencieux quelques instants, pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

"De plus, votre niveau de chakra est encore trop bas pour faire une invocation," ajouta Iruka.

L'Anbu leva son œil visible vers lui, surpris et intrigué qu'il ait deviné ses pensées.

"Comment sais-tu à quoi je pense ?"

Le chûnin frotta de son index la cicatrice qui ornait les joues et le nez de son visage.

"C'est logique. L'unique moyen de délivrer votre message dans les temps et de faire appel à votre invocation."

"Seulement, je n'ai pas assez de chakra pour le faire, c'est bien ça ?"

Iruka redevint aussitôt grave et acquiesça.

"Le poison vous a trop affaibli, si vous prenez le risque d'invoquer maintenant, j'ai bien peur que vous ne succombiez à l'épuisement de votre chakra."

Kakashi baissa le regard sur sa tasse de thé.

"Je ne peux qu'attendre et patienter," dit enfin amèrement l'Anbu.

"J'en ai bien peur mais si ça peut vous rassurer, dites-vous que c'est toute la région qui va bientôt être bloquée et que plus personne ne pourra faire le moindre pas."

Kakashi n'avait rien dit sur sa mission au chûnin et celui-ci avait suffisamment de jugeote pour ne rien demander.

"Pour le moment vous êtes en sécurité. Reposez-vous et guérissez. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous aider à récupérer votre chakra plus vite," ajouta Iruka avant de se lever.

L'Anbu regarda l'adolescent remettre du bois dans le foyer.

"Tu dois te douter que je n'étais pas en visite touristique dans la région lorsque tu m'as trouvé," reprit Kakashi après un moment de silence.

"Je ne suis pas habilité à connaître les détails de votre mission," répondit Iruka avec prudence en regardant pas dessus son épaule.

"C'est vrai mais je suppose que tu dois quand même te poser des questions sur ma présence ici."

Iruka prit un air inquiet et se retourna vers le blessé.

"J'ai retrouvé la clairière où vous vous êtes battu et il n'y avait aucun corps."

Kakashi le dévisagea avec cette impassibilité qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Ils sont en vie, Iruka, je n'ai pas pu les tuer. Si j'ai pu survivre, eux aussi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne me retrouvent ici."

L'adolescent se gratta de nouveau sa cicatrice.

"Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai brouillé les pistes, au début de votre arrivée ici. J'espérais ainsi les tenir éloigné suffisamment longtemps pour que vous puissiez guérir. La tempête qui se prépare nous accorde encore un peu de répit mais tôt ou tard et s'ils y survivent, ils finiront par découvrir cet endroit."

"Nous devrons partir juste après la tempête."

"Oui, mais vous ne serez jamais prêt."

"Il va donc falloir se préparer à se battre ici."

"Sauf, si j'arrive à vous cacher d'eux."

"C'est risqué, ils s'en prendront à toi s'ils s'aperçoivent que tu leur mens et que tu ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils veulent."

"C'est un risque que je prends."

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, par habitude ou par réflexe mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il le pensait sincèrement.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : C'est un chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, autant dans la narration que dans l'approche des personnages. J'espère seulement qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Il faut m'excuser pour cette mise à jour tardive, malheureusement, cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture, ainsi qu'à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est juste pour faire un petit coucou. Je ne mords pas et en plus j'ai été vacciné contre la rage.

Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 3 : Mystère des Neiges

Iruka ne s'était pas trompé, le vent commença à souffler un peu plus fort à la tombée de la nuit. Bientôt les rafales furent telles que Kakashi se mit à douter de la solidité de la cabane ; cependant, le chûnin ne semblait pas perturbé par les craquements inquiétants du bois. Il continuait à vaquer à ses occupations habituelles comme si de rien n'était. De temps en temps, il lui adressait un regard malicieux avec un petit sourire en coin comme s'il avait deviné son inquiétude.

Kakashi lui enviait cette confiance aveugle dans la petite habitation mais, comme le chûnin l'avait fait remarquer, il avait suffisamment passé d'hivers dans la région pour certainement savoir qu'elle résisterait. L'Anbu ne pouvait que faire confiance à son tour dans le jugement d'Iruka et attendre que la tempête passe.

Il reporta son attention sur l'adolescent qui était en train de ranger soigneusement les bandages lavés et désinfectés. Le blessé avait été agréablement surpris quand le jeune garçon avait décrété qu'il serait prêt à prendre des risques pour lui. Ils appartenaient peut-être au même village mais ils n'étaient pas compagnons d'arme pour autant. Iruka avait naturellement proposé ce que les membres de son équipe Anbu faisaient en mission : risquer leurs vies pour lui et avec lui.

Kakashi n'avait pas douté une minute du sérieux de l'adolescent, celui-ci était non seulement compétent et intelligent mais surtout il savait comment faire face à un Anbu après une mission difficile.

Après leur discussion, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent avait bien observé le jeune garçon durant le reste de la journée. De son œil mi-clos, il l'avait regardé amasser des bûches et du petit bois dans le logis, ainsi que remplir une petite citerne d'eau, en prévision de la tempête. Son rituel semblait bien rodé, sans doute à cause de son habitude à faire face au climat rigoureux de la région.

L'Anbu était resté silencieux pendant tout le temps qu'Iruka s'affairait, il se contentait de l'observer à défaut de pouvoir lire son livre préféré, qu'il avait laissé à Konoha. Il ne le regrettait pourtant pas, le jeune chûnin s'avérait être intéressant à observer, ce qui était tout aussi divertissant que ses livres é avait relevé chez lui mille petits détails, des manies qui captivaient son esprit inoccupé.

Après avoir fini ses tâches, Iruka s'était absenté pendant près d'une heure, le laissant avec un clone. L'Anbu avait remarqué que l'adolescent ne se séparait plus de son arc quand il s'éloignait de la cabane. Signe évident, qu'il était conscient du danger qui rôdait autour d'eux. Kakashi avait commencé à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir à l'approche des nuages menaçants mais l'adolescent était revenu juste à temps.

A présent, les éléments s'évertuaient à briser la petite habitation de fortune. Pour tromper son ennui et éviter de trop penser aux planches de bois qui craquaient, Kakashi s'était mis en tête d'aider Iruka. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il avait finit par s'endormir de fatigue sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, Iruka était affalé sur la table basse au milieu de ses rouleaux médicaux. Il savait que l'adolescent passait son temps libre à les étudier afin de pouvoir mieux le soigner, il savait également qu'il s'entraînait très dur en vue de ressouder ses côtes cassées. Il avait eu l'information par le clone du chûnin lorsque celui-ci s'était absenté un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Kakashi appréciait les efforts du jeune garçon, certes, c'était son devoir de l'aider mais il y avait bien longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas pris soin de lui de manière aussi désintéressée et pas seulement pour réparer un outil destiné à servir Konoha. Il se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses béquilles et déposa une couverture sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour le porter jusqu'au futon. Une couverture était toujours mieux que rien.

L'Anbu esquissa un sourire, alors qu'il se rallongeait. La prochaine fois, il ferait en sorte de convaincre Iruka de partager le futon avec lui. Il s'imaginait que ce ne serait pas facile, car le jeune garçon semblait être à cheval sur le respect des règles. Effectivement, partager un même futon alors qu'il n'était ni son référent, ni un membre de sa famille équivaudrait à enfreindre le protocole. Et si, comme le soupçonnait l'homme masqué, Iruka avait suivit un entraînement spécial, il ne manquerait pas de rappeler à l'Anbu les termes du protocole en vigueur. Il restait pourtant persuadé qu'il finirait par céder, car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Kakashi s'en sentait presque responsable mais certainement pas coupable. La culpabilité était un fardeau qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et Iruka lui avait cédé sa place en sachant qu'il renoncerait en même temps à son propre confort. Il avait fait ce que tout bon shinobi aurait fait pour un camarade blessé.

Malgré cette notion de devoir, Kakashi éprouvait de la gratitude pour le chûnin. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis de nombreuses années.

xoxoxoxoxo

Iruka émergea lentement du sommeil. Il pouvait entendre le vent encore rugir avec violence. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, le temps que ceux-ci s'habituent à la pénombre. L'adolescent se redressa précautionneusement, il commençait à avoir mal au dos à force de s'endormir toujours dans la même position. A sa grande surprise, une couverture glissa de ses épaules.

Comment avait-elle fait pour atterrir là ?

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'en être couvert.

"Tu devrais venir te coucher et te reposer. Ce futon est bien assez grand pour nous deux," dit l'Anbu sans pour autant ouvrir son œil visible.

Iruka fit de son mieux pour ne pas tressaillir.

Depuis quand était-il réveillé ?

"Je suis bien là où je suis. Il ne faut pas vous préoccuper de moi, Anbu-san."

"Hmm..., fit simplement Kakashi avant d'ajouter, dans ce cas, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre si tu es trop fatigué pour remplir tes fonctions."

L'adolescent se raidit. Le shinobi d'élite avait raison, il ne serait jamais en mesure de le soigner correctement ou d'assurer sa sécurité, s'il n'était pas reposé avec ses réserves de chakra parfaitement reconstituées. Il se leva et ajouta quelques brassées de petits bois sur les braises rougeoyantes. Les flammes ne mirent pas longtemps à crépiter de nouveau.

"Vient te coucher," insista Kakashi.

Iruka semblait hésiter ou plutôt il débattait avec lui-même.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te donner un ordre," menaça gentiment l'Anbu en tournant la tête vers lui, son œil visible entrouvert.

Le jeune garçon resta obstinément près du foyer.

"Vous savez que le protocole l'interdit ? Nous n'appartenons pas à la même famille et je ne suis pas non plus votre référent."

Les soupçons de Kakashi venaient de se confirmer, Iruka avait bien suivi l'entraînement réservé aux familles des membres Anbu. Il avait donc vécu sous le même toit avec l'un d'eux. Pas un amant, c'était certain, il était trop jeune mais peut-être bien un parent proche.

"Je connais les termes du protocole. Je n'ai pas l'intention de raconter à mon retour à Konoha les entorses que nous avons commis. Et toi ?"

Devant le silence du chûnin, il ajouta plus doucement.

"Tu as besoin de repos autant que moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le protocole, tout ce qui se passera ici, restera entre nous."

Iruka se tourna enfin vers lui.

"Bon d'accord," fit-il en soupirant de résignation.

Il se leva et rejoignit l'Anbu. Il se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures et moins d'une minute plus tard, il s'était rendormi. Sous son masque, Kakashi sourit. Cela avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

xoxoxoxoxo

À l'aube, le vent soufflait toujours avec force et la neige continuait à s'amasser autour de la cabane, bloquant un peu plus à chaque heure qui s'écoulait les ouvertures de l'habitation.

Kakashi fut d'abord réveillé par l'odeur du thé. Il ouvrit doucement son œil pour constater qu'Iruka était déjà debout et qu'il avait préparé le petit déjeuner. En effet, un plateau contenant une tasse de thé vert encore fumant, un bol de riz et quelques tranches de viande séchée étaient déposés à côté du chûnin semblait avoir déjà mangé car il s'évertuait à monter ce qui ressemblait à un alambic. Kakashi ouvrit grand son œil visible de curiosité.

Que comptait-il faire avec ça ? Distiller de l'alcool ?

L'Anbu n'aurait rien contre un verre mais il doutait que l'adolescent assemblait l'engin dans ce but.

"J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de bruit ?" demanda celui-ci.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent tourna la tête vers lui.

"Non, je viens de me réveiller à l'instant, répondit le blessé, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton l'alambic.

"Ah, ça ... c'est pour une expérience," répondit simplement Iruka en passant son index sur sa cicatrice.

Kakashi fronça son sourcil visible, s´ils n'avaient rien à craindre du vent et de la neige, alors, peut-être que l'explosion de l'alambic aurait raison de leur refuge. L'Anbu se redressa et appuya son dos contre les coussins.

"Ça ne risque rien, tenta de le tranquilliser Iruka comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, j'ai déjà fait ça avant."

"C'est sensé me rassurer?" répliqua Kakashi avec une certaine ironie.

"Ce n'est pas dangereux, je vais juste m'en servir pour extraire les principes actifs de quelques fleurs."

"Dans quel but?"

"Euh... Et bien, j'ai trouvé la formule d'un remède pour reconstituer le chakra dans un de mes rouleaux," dit-il un peu gêné.

Kakashi le dévisagea pendant quelques instants. Il se souvint que l'adolescent lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de trouver un moyen de reconstituer son chakra plus vite. Il avait tenu parole.

"Tu as déjà préparé ce remède auparavant?"

"Techniquement, non, je n'ai fait que participer à son élaboration. Une seule fois. Il y a longtemps."

Kakashi comprit que l'adolescent avait peur d'échouer.

"Je suis sûre que tout ira pour le mieux et que tu t'en sortiras très bien," fit-il en souriant sous son masque.

Peut-être que ce remède serait une excellente alternative aux pilules de soldats qui lui faisaient défaut pour recouvrer ses forces plus rapidement. Il s'installa plus confortablement, puis saisit le plateau et commença à manger sans quitter du regard l'adolescent qui lui tournait le dos.

Celui-ci venait d'accrocher un serpentin de cuivre reliant deux ballons en verre, eux-mêmes raccordés par des serpentins à d'autres ballons en verre remplis de divers liquides colorés. Il y avait de l'eau en train de chauffer dans un minuscule ballon dont le fond était recouvert de cuivre, au dessus d'un réchaud.

Au bout de quelques minutes de la vapeur se forma sur la paroi en verre puis s'éleva, tourbillonna avant de s'engouffrer dans le premier serpentin. Des volutes blanches ressortirent à l'autre bout, quelques secondes plus tard, pour remplir le second ballon en verre qui contenait un mystérieux liquide bleu. À son contact, la vapeur prit la même teinte, s'épaissit avant de devenir complètement opaque, puis elle entra dans le second serpentin.

Kakashi observait avec attention le cheminement de la vapeur qui empruntait le réseau compliqué de l'alambic. Lorsque le dernier ballon fut envahi par la vapeur colorée, Iruka glissa quelques fleurs par l'ouverture de celui-ci avant de la refermer, puis il plaça un flacon sous le bec verseur du ballon pour recueillir le précieux liquide.

"Dans combien de temps ça sera prêt ?"

"Pour obtenir une dose suffisante, il faut compter trois jours."

L'Anbu haussa son sourcil visible.

"C'est si long que ça ?"

"Il faut que la solution chimique décompose les fleurs sans en abîmer les propriétés curatives."

Kakashi cessa de manger. Il venait soudainement de réaliser quelque chose.

"C'est pour ces fleurs que tu es parti hier ? Pour pouvoir me préparer ce remède ?"

Iruka haussa des épaules, gardant toujours le dos tourné à l'Anbu.

"Il fallait que j'en trouve avant la tempête."

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?"

"Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il y en aurait encore. Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs."

"Tu as quand même pris le risque de te faire surprendre par la tempête."

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je connais bien la région, je savais que j'aurais assez de temps pour revenir avant."

"C'était quand même risqué," gronda le blessé.

"C'était un risque calculé," rectifia Iruka.

"Si tu avais été dans mon équipe sous mes ordres..." Commença Kakashi.

"C'est une chance pour vous alors, que je n'en fasse pas parti," répliqua le chûnin.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent sourit bien malgré lui. Obstiné et réfractaire à l'autorité, cela lui rappelait une autre personne qu'il avait beaucoup aimé. Le jeune garçon était, sous bien des aspects, surprenant.

"Je pense surtout que ça serait une chance pour toi d'en faire parti."

Les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissèrent l'espace d'un instant.

"Je ne suis pas fait pour être Anbu," dit-il enfin après un moment de silence.

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix. Kakashi préféra en rester là. Pour le moment.

xoxoxoxoxo

Depuis un petit moment, une question taraudait Kakashi. Elle tournait en boucle dans son esprit inoccupé tandis que son regard ne quittait plus un seul instant l'adolescent.

Qu'est-ce que faisait un chûnin de Konoha aussi loin du village ?

Sa faiblesse physique avait peut-être diminué ses réflexes, sa force et son endurance mais elle n'avait pas touché son acuité mentale. Il avait décelé immédiatement chez le jeune garçon quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. La souffrance.

Iruka était en train de changer ses bandages quand il se décida à le questionner.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dis ce que tu faisais ici, si loin du village."

Iruka se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en lui jetant rapidement un regard noir. En d'autres circonstances, Kakashi aurait tué pour si peu. Il l'avait déjà fait. Le chûnin semblait tiraillé entre son devoir et son envie de l'envoyer se faire voir. L'homme masqué en fut plutôt amusé.

"Je ne pense pas que les raisons de ma présence ici vous regarde, Anbu-san," répondit-il froidement en baissant les yeux.

"C'est vrai, concéda le blessé, mais je suis curieux."

"Je doute également que cela vous intéresse," insista le jeune garçon qui visiblement n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

"Si c'était le cas, je ne poserais pas la question."

Finalement, Iruka leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

"Sandaime m'a autorisé à prendre un congé exceptionnel. Je suis venu ici parce que cette cabane de pêcheur appartenait à mon père. Il l'avait lui-même construite."

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent déduisit deux choses de cette simple phrase. La première étant qu'Iruka devait être un proche du vieil Hokage, car ce dernier n'accordait que rarement des congés, pour ainsi dire jamais et surtout pas en des temps troublés avec la menace d'Iwa qui se faisait sentir un peu plus chaque jour.

La seconde était que la confiance aveugle d'Iruka dans la solidité de cette vieille cabane venait du fait qu'elle avait été construite par son père. Un père dont il parlait au passé.

"C'est lui qui t'a appris à soigner ?"

"Non. Ma mère était médecin ninja, c'est elle qui m'a tout appris."

Une mère qui semblait tout aussi absente que le père.

"Elle était également Anbu," ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

A son expression peinée, il comprit que l'un comme l'autre n'étaient plus de ce monde. Iruka était seul.

"Je comprends mieux certaines choses," dit Kakashi en hochant la tête.

Effectivement tout s'éclairait. Il avait déduit qu'Iruka connaissait le protocole en se basant sur ses observations mais il n'avait pas imaginé que l'adolescent détenait ses connaissances médicales de sa mère. Il comprenait mieux d'où lui venait cette douceur dans sa manière de soigner et pourquoi il lui faisait tant penser à cette personne qu'il avait tant aimé. Rin, son ancienne coéquipière.

L'homme masqué repensa ensuite à la tristesse dans sa voix quand le jeune garçon lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas fait pour être Anbu. Kakashi était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas une vie facile et que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir remplir cette fonction. Il fallait d'autant plus de courage pour reconnaître et avouer que vous n'étiez pas fait pour marcher sur les traces de vos parents. Surtout lorsque vous étiez un ninja.

Iruka se racla la gorge, le tirant de ses pensées.

"Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous ressouder les côtes. Vous devriez ne plus avoir de difficulté pour respirer après ça."

Changement radical de sujet. Apparement, le temps des confidences était terminé. Kakashi pourrait toujours le questionner de nouveau plus tard. De toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire.

Il acquiesça et Iruka se mit aussitôt au travail. Il posa ses mains sur le torse bandé de l'Anbu, ferma les yeux et laissa son chakra de guérison couler le long de ses doigts. L'homme masqué resta immobile mais son œil visible ne quittait pas le chûnin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua l'apparition de la sueur sur le front du jeune garçon et ses mains commençaient à trembler légèrement. Il tenait bon, malgré tout. Le flux de son chakra était toujours stable et constant mais cela lui demandait beaucoup d'effort de concentration pour le maintenir. Il était évident pour le shinobi d'élite, que l'adolescent n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser des jutsus requérant autant de maîtrise que de chakra mais il devait reconnaître qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Iruka travailla longtemps, les yeux fermés, concentré sur sa tâche malgré sa fatigue évidente. Finalement, le chakra cessa de luire de ses mains. Le jeune garçon ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et essuya du revers de sa manche les perles de sueur qui coulaient le long de ses tempes. Il adressa ensuite un petit sourire au blessé.

"Je pense avoir réussi," dit-il en enlevant les bandages qui enserraient la poitrine de Kakashi.

Iruka laissa ensuite courir ses doigts sur le flanc de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Celui-ci se surpris à apprécier le contact. Les effleurements sur sa peau sensibilisée par les privations sensorielles et les blessures le firent réagis aussitôt. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché de cette façon. Aussi doucement. Presque tendrement.

"Les hématomes sont en voie de guérison, expliqua le jeune garçon inconscient de ce qu'il provoquait chez l'Anbu, je verrais demain pour refermer les coupures les plus profondes, puisqu'il n'y a plus d'infection. Pour le reste, ça cicatrisera tout seul. Il faudra quand même me prévenir si vous ressentez une gêne respiratoire," ajouta-t-il encore en levant les yeux vers lui.

Kakashi ne répondit pas, captivé par le regard de l'adolescent. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il possédait de longs cils, ni même que ses iris étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à la profondeur de ses yeux et à leur aspect de velour.

De son côté, Iruka prit le silence de l'Anbu et le regard qu'il lui adressait comme un rappel à l'ordre de sa position. Peut-être s'était-il montré trop famillier ou trop agressif ? Difficile à dire avec ce visage à moitié dissimulé par un masque.

"J'ai presque terminé," dit-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

Quoiqu'il en était, il devait s'en tenir au protocole, même si c'était difficile pour lui de se souvenir de toutes les procédures et les règles imposées par celui-ci. De plus, il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un autre Anbu que sa mère. Il y avait des choses qu'il s'était permise avec elle, qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas faire avec l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Cela pourrait entrer en conflit avec les habitudes qu'il avait prises avec son propre référent.

Il n'y avait pas plus routinier qu'un Anbu de retour à la maison. Chacun d'entre eux possédant un rituel unique pour revenir à la vie normal. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas au village et les circonstances exceptionnelles de leur rencontre leur demandaient à tous les deux de s'adapter en conséquence.

Iruka termina rapidement son inspection des blessures assez satisfait du résultat. Il sourit, fier de lui-même, tandis qu'il achevait le dernier bandage sur la cuisse du blessé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour sa mère. Si elle avait été toujours en vie, elle aussi aurait été fière de lui.

xoxoxoxoxo

Cela faisait maintenant vingt-quatre heures que la tempête sévissait. Cette nuit là, Kakashi eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et pas seulement à cause du vent rugissant ou des craquements du bois. A côté de lui, dormait paisiblement le chûnin qui s'offrait un repos bien mérité. L'adolescent changeait de temps en temps de position, tantôt sur le dos, tantôt sur le côté.

L'Anbu lui enviait cette sérénité, alors que lui ne pensait qu'à la réussite de sa mission, à ses poursuivants et... à un regard de velours qui parfois le défiait, à des lèvres qu'il imaginait posées sur sa peau, à des mains qui le caressaient avec tendresse.

Kakashi stoppa aussitôt ses pensées. Il était passé un nombre incalculable de fois par l'hôpital pour se faire soigner à ses retours de mission et jamais il n'avait fantasmé sur les infirmières ou les docteurs. Contrairement à son kôhai, Tenzô, qui ne manquait jamais de tomber amoureux de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui. Il n'avait jamais compris ce fameux syndrôme de la blouse blanche, il trouvait même étrange de fantasmer sur des gens qui passaient leur temps à vous torturer. Il n'était pas masochiste. Du moins, pas à ce point.

L´homme masqué se tourna lentement vers le jeune garçon qui dormait à côté de lui. Les braises rougeoyantes du foyer projetaient assez de lumière pour qu'il distingue clairement le profil du chûnin.

Depuis le temps qu'il était membre de l'Anbu il n'avait jamais eu de référent et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait plus de proche pour remplir ce rôle. Il aurait très bien pu en demander un à l'Hokage. Il en avait le droit et à plusieurs reprises, on l'avait incité à en choisir mais il s'était toujours refusé à le faire.

En fait, c'était principalement à cause de son besoin de solitude et du fait qu'il ne voulait plus s'attacher à personne. Il était également trop paranoïaque pour laisser quelqu'un l'approcher de trop près. La proximité physique équivalait à ses yeux à de la faiblesse et il était hors de question qu'il baisse sa garde. Au cours des années, il s'était bien trop fait d'ennemis que se soit en tant que Hakate Kakashi ou sous le masque de son alter ego Anbu, pour accorder sa confiance à une personne étrangère à ses activités. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, les assassinats qu'il avait commis au nom de Konoha l'avaient changé, tout autant que la perte des êtres qu'il avait chéri.

Et puis il y avait eu sa rencontre avec Iruka.

L'irruption du chûnin dans sa vie commençait tout juste à lui montrer un côté positif à avoir quelqu'un. Si au début il avait été sur la défensive, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire confiance au jeune garçon à cause de son état de santé. A présent, il était convaincu de sa sincérité.

Iruka bougea encore avant de s'immobiliser sur le dos. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. La cicatrice sur son nez se froissa légèrement. Kakashi eut envie de passer son doigt dessus pour savoir si la peau y était plus fine et plus douce.

Ils se connaissaient à peine mais il était évident pour Kakashi que le chûnin possédait un caractère ombrageux. Ce regard de défi qu'il lui avait lancé, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ne pouvait le tromper. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir la personne qui lui avait offert son Sharingan et une chance de rédemption. Obito, son ancien coéquipier.

Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne s'était montré aussi impertinent avec lui, sûrement à cause de son statut de capitaine Anbu. C'était raffraîchissant de voir quelqu'un oser lui tenir tête et capable de lui faire ravaler ses excès d'arrogance. Il fallait aimer la provocation et ne pas avoir peur des conséquences pour avoir un tel comportement avec lui.

Iruka semblait rassembler toutes les qualités de ses anciens coéquipiers et rien que pour ça, il aimait bien l'adolescent.

Le chûnin bougea encore et se tourna vers Kakashi cette fois. Un autre soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. L'Anbu eut envie de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure brune répandue sur l'oreiller et de poser ses lèvres masquées sur celles entrouvertes du chûnin.

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné et surpris. C'étaient des pensées qui lui étaient inhabituelles.

Depuis qu'il avait reprit connaissance, Iruka s'était posé devant lui comme une énigme à résoudre. Difficile à cerner, le jeune garçon entretenait le mystère qui entourait les raisons de sa venue dans la cabane. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Kakashi n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, surtout dans sa situation. Il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable même si, il devait bien le reconnaître, Iruka faisait de son mieux pour le remettre sur pieds.

Malgré son raisonnement logique qui lui disait qu'Iruka ne ferait jamais rien pour lui nuire, son instinct de survie lui susurait que le chûnin lui dissimulait des informations importantes.

Alors que le sommeil commençait à l'envahir, L'Anbu se promit d'éclaircir les nombreuses zones d'ombres qui entouraient l'adolescent. Demain, sa curiosité serait enfin satisfaite.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi avait cru que le vent et les grincements de la cabane l'empêcheraient de fermer l'œil mais il avait sous-estimé sa fatigue. Le sommeil avait finalement eu raison de lui. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui apprit que la tempête faisait toujours rage au-dehors. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'elle avait commencé ou peut-être que le temps s'était tout simplement arrêté.

Bien entendu Iruka était déjà levé, car le petit déjeuner l'attendait à côté du futon mais il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune garçon. La porte menant à la salle de bain s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et l'adolescent apparut à l'embrasure.

"Comment ça va ce matin ?" Demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

Ce fut la première fois que l'Anbu le voyait en plein jour avec les cheveux détachés.

"Bien," répondit-il machinalement.

Il avait dû faire sa toilette car ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et son kimono mal ajusté. Il suivit du regard sa progression dans la pièce en se disant qu'il avait l'air encore plus jeune comme ça. Le chûnin vint ensuite s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

"Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous redresser ?"

Kakashi acquiesça, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Il aurait très bien pu y arriver tout seul, il avait assez de force pour faire cela maintenant mais c'était trop tard. L'adolescent était déjà penché sur lui pour l'aider à relever son buste, réarrangeant au passage les cousins derrière son dos. Le col du kimono ne cachait même plus la coupure qu'il lui avait faite. Elle s'étalait sous ses yeux de toute sa longueur, lui rappelant qu'il avait failli tuer un compagnon shinobi.

Kakashi détourna son regard de la blessure. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'il était passé près de commettre une folie. Son œil visible dévia de la cicatrice mais s'attarda sur la vue dégagée qu'il avait du torse du chûnin. Des gouttes d'eau subsistaient sur sa peau et glissaient lentement le long de son cou. Kakashi n'aurait eu qu'à baisser son masque pour les lécher du bout de la langue.

Il fronça encore des sourcils. L'isolement lui faisait penser à des choses auxquelles il n'accordait habituellement aucune importance. Ce n'était pas bon signe quand son imagination prenait le pas sur sa raison.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Anbu-san ?" Demanda l'adolescent ignorant tout de ses tourments.

"Non, ce n'est rien, fit Kakashi en souriant sous son masque, je crois que je m'ennuies à force de rester allonger sans rien faire."

"Ah, fit le chûnin, si ça vous dit j'ai un jeu de shôgi quelque part."

L'Anbu haussa des épaules.

"Oui, pourquoi pas," répondit-il en suivant de son œil une dernière goutte d'eau perlant lentement le long de la peau mate, avant que l'adolescent ne se détourne complètement de lui pour aller chercher le jeu de shôgi.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque le chûnin revint avec la boîte contenant le jeu, ses cheveux étaient à nouveau emprisonnés par une queue de cheval et son kimono parfaitement ajusté. De son côté, Kakashi avait eu le temps d'avaler son petit déjeuner. Iruka lui lança un regard réprobateur.

"Vous ne devriez pas manger aussi vite, vous allez finir par avoir des brûlures d'estomac."

"Maa... Je sais que c'est une mauvaise habitude mais j'ai une très bonne excuse : j'avais faim."

"A l'allure à laquelle vous mangez, je doute que votre estomac se rende compte qu'il se remplit. Et en plus, vous n'appréciez même pas ce que vous avalez," fit valoir le chûnin.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, amusé par tant de sollicitude. Décidément, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui comme ça.

"C'est promis, la prochaine fois, je mangerai plus lentement... Maman."

Un léger rougissement envahit les joues d'Iruka, tandis qu'une petite veine frémissante fit son apparition sur sa tempe gauche. Le blessé haussa d'avantage son sourcil, c'était une réaction toute nouvelle. Le jeune garçon décida pourtant de ne pas relever la dernière remarque car il savait à coup sûr que ça dégénérerait. Au lieu de cela, il montra la boîte qu'il tenait entre les mains.

"Shôgi ?"

"Shôgi," répondit l'Anbu.

Iruka déposa le plateau du petit déjeuner de Kakashi sur la table basse, puis disposa entre lui et l'Anbu le tablier et les pièces, avant de commencer à jouer. Le début de la partie se déroula dans le silence et la concentration. Kakashi espérait que le chûnin serait moins enclin à se défiler si l'ambiance était détendu.

"Qui t'a appris à jouer ?" Demanda l'Anbu après un certain temps.

"Sandaime," répondit le jeune garçon en parachutant son fou sur le tablier et s'emparant par la même occasion d'une pièce appartenant à Kakashi.

"Le Hokage, en personne, t'a appris à jouer au Shôgi ?" S'étonna Kakashi.

Iruka redressa la tête soudainement très gêné, son doigt frottant nerveusement la cicatrice sur son nez.

"C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour me surveiller et me canaliser."

Devant l'incrédulité de l'homme masqué, il ajouta.

"J'étais plutôt... dissipé. Après la mort de mes parents, je faisais énormément de bêtises pour attirer l'attention, pour qu'on s'occupe de moi. Dans un sens, on peut dire que j'ai réussi. Sandaime m'a appris ce jeu, ça lui permettait de garder un œil sur moi et en même temps, de m'occuper l'esprit. Pendant que j'étais avec lui, je ne mettais pas au point ma prochaine farce. Il n'était plus obligé d'envoyer constamment une équipe d'Anbu à ma recherche dès que le Mont Hokage était repeint ou quand sa pipe disparaissait mystérieusement ou quand ses catalogues de maillots de bains..."

Iruka s'arrêta soudainement, avec la nette impression d'en avoir trop dit.

"Bref, dit-il en riant nerveusement, c'est à vous de jouer."

La tactique de Kakashi semblait marcher puisqu'il avait eu la confirmation que les parents de l'adolescent étaient morts et appris, en plus, deux ou trois petites choses concernant des farces faites à son Hokage. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que le ninja le plus puissant et le plus respecté de son village s'était fait avoir à plusieurs reprises par un gamin. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui s'ébruitait facilement, surtout si ça mettait dans l'embarras le chef militaire de toute une nation.

Connaissant le vieil homme, il n'était pas impossible que sa faiblesse des jolies filles en maillots de bain se soit retournée contre lui. Il était bien connu qu'il avait été le maître du plus grand pervers de Konoha : le Sannin Jiraiya. Tel maître, tel disciple.

Kakashi n'ajouta rien de plus, il déplaça son roi sur le tablier mettant ainsi en difficulté le cavalier de son adversaire. Ils jouèrent encore un moment en silence, Iruka s'était à nouveau détendu mais restait concentré sur la partie qui se déroulait.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi Sandaime t'avait accordé un congé exceptionnel," demanda subitement le blessé.

Iruka se figea avant de relever la tête. Il avait encore ce regard de défi. Kakashi se sentit comme électrisé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui pouvait se targuer d'être encore en vie après l'avoir regardé ainsi à deux reprises mais venant d'Iruka, il adorait cette sensation. Il aimait sa défiance.

"Tu ne me dis pas tout, Iruka. Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle tu es ici, alors que Konoha est en alerte avec Iwa à nos frontières. Jamais Sandaime n'aurait laissé partir en vacance un chûnin, seul au milieu de nulle part. A moins que... tu ne sois en mission spéciale."

Le chûnin blêmit.

"Le fait que je sois ici n'a absolument rien à voir avec une mission spéciale. Je suis chez moi dans cette cabane, ce sont mes affaires si j'ai décidé d'y venir et vous êtes bien la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie d'en parler," répliqua celui-ci sèchement.

Kakashi fronça son sourcil visible.

"Tu as ma vie entre tes mains, c'est normal que je veuille savoir."

"Vous ne comprendriez pas."

"Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ? Tu n'as même pas essayé de m'expliquer !"

"Pour que vous me jugiez comme les autres ?"

"Pour quelle raison je devrais te juger ?"

"Parce que..."

Sa colère et sa défiance s'étaient soudainement envolées. Il ne restait plus qu'un immense désarrois. Kakashi s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

"Iruka ?"

Les mains de l'adolescent se crispèrent sur le tissu de son kimono, tandis que des larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux de biche.

"J'étais... J'étais venu ici... Pour réfléchir."

"Réfléchir à quoi ?" Demanda prudemment l'Anbu.

"A mon avenir... Si je voulais rester un ninja."

Le blessé cligna plusieurs fois de l'œil.

"Pourquoi devrais-tu y renoncer ? Pour ce que j'en ai vu, tu es très compétent..."

"Vous ne savez rien, vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé," le coupa Iruka.

"Évidement, puisque tu t'obstines à ne rien vouloir me dire," s'impatienta l'homme masqué.

Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires se reflétèrent sur le visage de l'adolescent : colère, dégoût, frustration et... peur. Il était tellement facile à décripter que l'homme masqué pouvait presque entendre ses pensées.

"La vérité, Anbu-san, c'est que j'ai hésité à tuer et que ça a failli coûter la vie de mes coéquipiers et le succès de notre mission."

Kakashi conserva le silence. Que pouvait-il dire à cela ? Qu'un véritable ninja n'hésitait jamais à tuer quand c'était nécessaire, que ce soit pour assurer le succès d'une mission ou pour protéger ses compagnons. Il avait passé près de cinq ans à faire oublier la honte de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'Obito lui enseigne la plus grande leçon de toute sa vie, qu'aucune mission ne valait la vie de ceux qu'on aimait. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends, puisqu'il avait perdu, les uns après les autres, tout ceux qui avait compté pour lui.

"Pourquoi as-tu hésité ?" demanda doucement Kakashi.

La question fit sursauter l'adolescent qui essuya rapidement une petite larme. L'homme masqué eut la descence de détourner le regard à ce moment-là.

"Il... Il était plus jeune que moi," répondit Iruka.

"Et par le simple fait qu'il paraissait plus jeune que toi, tu en as déduis qu'il n'était pas dangereux ?"

"Non, répondit fermement l'adolescent, le simple fait qu'il était plus jeune que moi m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas un tueur d'enfant. Je ne suis pas fait pour tuer de sang froid."

L'œil visible de l'Anbu se plissa dangereusement.

"Si tes coéquipiers ne peuvent pas compter sur toi en cas d'attaque, ça veut dire alors que tu n'as pas ta place sur le terrain."

Devant cette vérité, Iruka ne baissa pas pourtant le regard. Une fois encore, il le provoquait ouvertement. En avait-il seulement conscience ? Kakashi en doutait car sinon il aurait agi autrement.

"Je sais ça, admit-il sans la moindre honte, mais si je ne peux plus être un ninja sur le terrain comment vais-je être utile à mon village ?"

Kakashi le dévisagea durement. Pouvait-il continuer à lui faire confiance alors qu'il lui avait révélé sa faiblesse ? Pouvait-il encore croire en ses promesses de protection ?

"Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû vous en parler, reprit Iruka avec tristesse. Vous n'êtes pas différent des autres, vous aussi, vous me jugez."

Le blessé se rembrunit. Iruka avait raison, il avait eu la même attitude avec son père. Trop prompt à être juger et calomnier par ses propres équipiers qui lui devaient pourtant la vie, Sakumo avait mis fin à ses jours. Le légendaire Croc Blanc de Konoha était mort seul, sans que personne ne prenne la peine de lui tendre la main. Pas même son propre fils. Kakashi le regretterait toujours.

"Ne te méprends pas. En mission, tes coéquipiers doivent pouvoir compter sur toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Un seul moment d'hésitation et c'est leur vie que tu mets en péril. Si tu ne peux pas être utile au village en étant sur le terrain, il y a certainement une autre voie que tu peux emprunter et où tu pourras aider Konoha dans la mesure de tes moyens, tout en restant un ninja."

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire cela à son père. Il aurait aimé avoir conscience, à l'époque, qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à refuser de sacrifier des vies pour rien. Peut-être que son père aurait renoncé à se tuer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre que dans les précédents. On commence (enfin !) à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Un grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture, ainsi qu'à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire. En particulier aux revieweurs anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est juste pour faire un petit coucou. J'adore les reviews, c'est mon carburant, mon oxygène... enfin, vous m'avez compris.

Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 4 : Magie des Neiges (2)

Kakashi dormit longtemps, très longtemps, d'un sommeil sans rêve, ni cauchemar. Il en était ainsi depuis son arrivée dans la cabane. D'ordinaire, il ne passait jamais une nuit sans être hanté par les fantômes de son passé. Curieusement, ce n'était plus le cas, depuis quelques temps, ils le laissaient en paix.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres de la cabane. La tempête de neige avait finalement prit fin. Kakashi se redressa et chercha du regard le chûnin.

La veille, Iruka lui avait adressé un sourire. Une tentative pour dédramatiser le sérieux de leur conversation et des propos durs qui avaient été échangés. Toutefois, ce fut un sourire bien triste. Un silence gêné s'était alors installé.

Kakashi avait ensuite prétexté qu'il avait besoin de repos pour arrêter la partie de shôgi et mettre un terme à leur embarras respectif. Le chûnin n'eut rien à redire et avait laissé le blessé se recoucher, tandis qu'il était retourné à ses rouleaux médicaux.

Kakashi n'avait pas aimé ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui avait étreint la poitrine. Iruka faisait resurgir malgré lui trop de souvenirs. Les bons comme les mauvais.

L'Anbu avait fait de son mieux pour oublier cette conversation qui avait été humiliante pour l'adolescent et amère pour lui-même. Il détestait avoir des remords, cela lui rappelait qu'il avait encore une conscience.

Finalement, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi avec le sourire triste d'Iruka pour dernière image.

Et voilà qu'à son réveil, le chûnin semblait avoir encore disparu, à moins qu'il ne soit dans la salle de bain. Le blessé saisit ses béquilles et se releva tant bien que mal. Il parcourut la distance jusqu'à la porte et toqua doucement.

"Iruka ?"

Aucune réponse. Il décida d'entrer. Personne. L'adolescent était peut-être dehors. Kakashi retourna dans la pièce principale et prit la peine, cette fois, de s'envelopper dans l'épais manteau qui était suspendu à côté de la porte d'entrée, puis il chaussa les bottes laissées dans le genkan. Une fois parfaitement couvert, il sortit.

Le soleil était resplendissant et pendant quelques instants il fut ébloui par la clarté du jour. Il mit sa main en visière pour se protéger l'œil et quand il fut enfin habitué à la réverbération de la lumière sur la neige, il abaissa sa main. Le chûnin était bien là. Il portait un kimono aux couleurs clairs et un manteau assorti. Il tenait dans sa main droite son arc et le carquois contenant les flèches était suspendu à une lanière en bandoulière sur son épaule. Il regardait autour de lui, à l'affût. Ses pieds luisaient de chakra, tandis qu'il avançait sur le manteau neigeux. Le froid piquant faisait rougir ses joues et transformait son souffle en vapeur blanche.

"Iruka ?"

Le chûnin se retourna et lui sourit. Il semblait content de le voir car il n'y avait plus de tristesse dans son sourire. Il s'avança ensuite vers lui.

"Vous voilà ! Commença-t-il. J'hésitais à venir vous réveiller."

Kakashi ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait l'impression que le jeune garçon était en réalité une de ces créatures surnaturelles des mythes et des légendes qui peuplaient les forêts et les terres sacrées.

"Iruka," répétat-t-il après un moment.

Il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois, de découvrir sa véritable nature. Il avait l'impression que la tempête avait balayé tous ses préjugés.

"Anbu-san ? Est-ce que ça va ?" S'inquièta le jeune garçon.

Kakashi se doutait que son regard devait être trop insistant mais l'adolescent était pour ainsi dire... beau.

"Iruka, je voulais te dire..."

Il avait aussi besoin de lui dire que les paroles dures qu'il avait eu à son égard la veille, n'étaient pas justifiées car il ne savait rien de la situation dans laquelle l'adolescent s'était retrouvé, ni des choix qu'il avait dû faire. Qu'il regrettait de l'avoir jugé alors qu'il lui devait la vie.

"Je crois savoir de quoi vous voulez parler," l'interrompit Iruka avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres avant de baisser les yeux.

L'Anbu eut alors un geste que jamais il n'aurait cru possible et qui allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Il tendit la main au jeune garçon pour qu'il vienne à lui. Lui, le capitaine Anbu, qui avait toujours arboré la proximité physique, voilà qu'il invitait une autre personne à lui prendre la main et à le rejoindre. Le chûnin parut surpris de la démarche mais l'accepta et se laissa attirer.

"Iruka, lui dit-il en le tirant lentement sous le porche, je suis peut-être considéré comme un génie mais bien souvent je me comporte comme un parfait crétin."

Lorsque l'adolescent fut assez proche de lui, il posa maladroitement sa main sur sa joue, puis il inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que son front repose contre celui du chûnin.

"Si ce sont des excuses pour hier, je les accepte volontiers," murmura ce dernier.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque. L'adolescent ne doutait de rien, sauf de lui-même. L'Anbu se disait que dans des circonstances différentes, le jeune garçon devait être un adversaire redoutable.

"Que vas-tu faire de moi ?"

Le chûnin haussa des épaules.

"Je vais vous garder encore un peu car je n'ai pas le cœur de vous jeter dehors en plein hiver."

"Je suis pardonné, alors."

"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier."

Iruka s'écarta ensuite de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, les joues un peu plus rouge à cause du froid, ou plus sûrement à cause du contact avec l'Anbu.

"Je dois aller vérifier que mes pièges sont toujours en place. J'ai bien peur que le vent et la neige aient tout détruit."

L'Anbu acquiesça et lui adressa un sourire sous son masque.

"Très bien, j'attendrai ton retour avec impatience."

Iruka rougit encore un peu plus fort et se détourna de l'homme masqué, en espérant que celui-ci n'ait rien remarqué, même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il concentra ensuite un peu plus de chakra sous ses pieds, avant de donner une impulsion et de disparaître dans les branches enneigées des arbres.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Iruka filait comme le vent, sautant de branche d'arbre en branche d'arbre, avec facilité et agilité, laissant à peine l'empreinte de ses pas dans la neige fraîche. Durant les trois jours qu'avait sévit la tempête de neige, le paysage avait considérablement changé, heureusement qu'Iruka connaissait bien le secteur car il n'eut aucune difficulté à se repérer. Il devait impérativement vérifier l'état de ses pièges et envoyer des clones en reconnaissance. Il espérait sincèrement que la tempête avait eu raison des ninjas d'Iwa mais il ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûr. Tant qu'il ne possédait pas les preuves de leur mort, il devait les considérer comme vivants et potentiellement dangereux.

L'adolescent créa trois clones et les envoya explorer les environs à la recherche d'éventuelles traces d'activités humaines, comme le jour où il avait recueillit l'Anbu blessé. Puis il passa près d'une heure à retendre ses pièges à base de fils de chakra, de parchemins explosifs et autres grenades. Il fut soulager de constater qu'aucun être humain possédant du chakra n'avait franchi sa toile piégée. Seule la tempête et le vent avaient détruits en bonne partie ses fils, sans pour autant avoir déclenché les pièges qui y étaient rattachés. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'apprêtait à rentrer à la cabane quand un de ses clones revint. C'était mauvais signe qu'il rentre aussi tôt.

"Rapport."

Le clone afficha une mine à la fois inquiète et ennuyée, celle qu'il avait lui-même lorsqu'il était face à un problème mais il conserva le silence. Devant le mutisme de son autre lui-même, Iruka effectua rapidement les sceaux pour le dissiper. Le chakra contenu dans ce dernier, regagna son propriétaire pour lui délivrer l'ensemble de ses souvenirs. L'espace d'une seconde, il retint son souffle, le temps d'asssimiler toutes les nouvelles informations.

Quand ce fut fait, il rassembla ses affaires et prit la direction par laquelle son clone était arrivé. Il avait besoin de voir par lui-même.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Après le départ d'Iruka, Kakashi était resté dehors. Le froid vivifiant de l'hiver lui brûlait les poumons mais cela lui faisait du bien, surtout au bout de trois jours passé dans la cabane sans pouvoir sortir.

Il marchait lentement sous le porche de la petite habitation en bois pour échauffer ses muscles raidis par l'inactivité. Les béquilles étaient toujours d'un grand secours mais commençaient à le gêner dans ses mouvements. Il se sentait un peu plus fort.

Il essaya de marcher sans elles afin de tester son équilibre et la solidité de ses jambes. Après quelques instants, à faire des allers et retours sous le porche, il trouva qu'il y avait une nette amélioration. Il pouvait tenir debout sans s'effondrer, marcher un moment sans trop se fatiguer, même si ses muscles protestaient et que sa peau tirait. Il ne pourrait certainement pas courir un marathon dès maintenant mais il était certain qu'avec un bon échauffement, il pourrait marcher de manière plus soutenue.

Qu'en était-il de ses réserves de chakra ? Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son noyau d'énergie physique et spirituelle. Celui-ci était bien présent, tourbillonnant lentement mais aussi éclatant que la foudre venant de frapper. Kakashi sourit, il n'était pas à son meilleur niveau en terme de quantité ; cependant, son repos forcé avait eut un effet bénefique sur la qualité. Il n'avait pas vu son chakra aussi rayonnant depuis très longtemps.

Satisfait par cette constatation, il utilisa ensuite le pied d'une béquille pour évaluer la profondeur de la neige. C'était de la poudreuse et elle n'était pas assez tassée pour qu'il puisse marcher dessus sans s'enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux. Il fallait donc faire comme Iruka. Avec ses mains, il exécuta un signe pour focaliser sous ses chaussures suffisament de chakra pour pouvoir marcher sur la neige. Tout se passa pour le mieux, pas de douleur fulgurante avec la mort pour effet secondaire.

Il fit ensuite quelques pas hésitants sur le manteau neigeux avant de prendre un peu plus d'assurance et de s'éloigner davantage de la cabane. C'était fantastique pour l'homme masqué de pouvoir à nouveau bouger par lui-même, sans l'aide de béquilles et d'utiliser son chakra sans ressentir une quelconque douleur. Il lui restait encore à tester le Sharingan mais il préféra attendre d'être de retour dans la cabane pour pouvoir le faire.

Une légère brise souffla et fit tomber un peu de neige de la cime des arbres. L'atmosphère venait soudainement de changer. Kakashi eut à peine le temps de se retourner quand une boule de neige l'impacta en plein visage. Il eut un vif frisson, le froid glacé de la neige s'insinuant à travers la toile de son masque et dans le col de son manteau. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de s'en débarrasser car une pluie de boules de neige s'abattit sur lui. Il bondit en arrière et atteignit le porche, ramassa une béquille restée à terre et la brandit devant lui. Il effectua alors une série de moulinets et détruisit toutes les boules avant qu'elles ne le touchent.

Derrière lui, le porche était recouvert par la neige lancée par le mystérieux assaillant. Kakashi s'en préoccupa à peine car il bondit sur la branche du premier arbre à proximité et s'élança en direction des tirs. La manche d'un manteau aux couleurs clairs flottant derrière le tronc d'un arbre, attira son regard, il lança aussitôt la béquille qu'il avait conservé avec lui. Iruka apparut à ce moment là et fut frappé de plein fouet par l'objet, il perdit l'équilibre et chuta en poussant un cri. Il y eut un pouf et un nuage de fumée cependant, ce n'était pas Iruka qui reposait au sol mais une bûche de bois, comme celles qu'abritait le auvent de la cabane.

L'Anbu sourit sous son masque. Le gamin était très malin. Kakashi commençait à éprouver un certain plaisir à le pourchasser. Un plaisir qui ressemblait même à de l'excitation et ça c'était tout nouveau pour l'homme masqué.

Il descendit ensuite récupérer son arme de fortune. Où était passé le chûnin maintenant ? Un léger bruissement se fit entendre derrière lui, il se tourna et aperçut de nouveau un pan du kimono du jeune garçon. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait encore d'un clone ou du véritable Iruka ?

Il y eut un autre froissement de tissu, une nouvelle boule de neige fut lancée dans sa direction, accompagné d'un petit rire. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent esquiva facilement le projectile mais il n'avait pas vu que dans l'ombre du premier se cachait un deuxième qu'il reçu en plein visage.

Le petit rire retentit de nouveau aux oreilles de Kakashi. Le gamin se moquait de lui ouvertement. L'Anbu commençait à trouver le jeu du chûnin légèrement frustrant, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le fasse tourner en bourique. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape au plus vite.

Certes, il ne pouvait pas courir après les deux Iruka et encore moins se dédoubler, surtout dans son état. Il avait déjà trop forcé, son corps ne manquait pas de lui rappeler, qu'il y a quelques jours encore, il avait failli mourir. Une raison de plus d'attraper l'adolescent rapidement.

Iruka apparut de nouveau à sa droite, à moitié dissimulé par des arbres, puis à sa gauche. L'Anbu se trouvait encerclé par deux Iruka. Voilà que le chasseur était devenu le chassé. Une situation intéressante mais il lui était imposible de savoir lequel était le vrai, ni même si tous les deux n'étaient pas des clones.

S'il ne pouvait pas le déterminer par leur physique ou le chakra, il devait essayer autre chose. Connaissant le chûnin et sa nature timide, il décida de tenter une autre approche.

"Maaa ! On pourrait en faire des choses à nous trois, soupira-t-il de béatitude. Je connais deux ou trois trucs qui…"

Il n'eut même pas le loisir de terminer, la réaction du véritable chûnin ne se fit pas attendre.

"Non mais c'est quoi cette proposition de pervers !" S'écria l'Iruka de droite, rouge de colère, fulminant sur place, poings serrés et yeux fermés.

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à Kakashi pour en déduire qu'il s'agissait du vrai. Une simple impulsion de chakra sous ses pieds et il se jeta sur le jeune garçon avant que celui-ci ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait. Ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux dans la poudreuse. Derrière eux, le clone disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Kakashi se sentit ragaillardit par le corps de l'adolescent sous lui. Sa chaleur contrastait avec le froid de la neige. Les yeux de biche du chûnin le dévisageaient en état de choc. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent voulu dire quelque chose pour rompre le malaise naissant mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il trouvait cette situation plutôt amusante et il était curieux de voir comment Iruka allait réagir.

"Je vois que vous commencez à recouvrer vos forces, Anbu-san," dit-il enfin au bout d'un certain temps.

Le jeune garçon avait parlé d'une voix calme mais ses yeux trahissaient encore ses émotions. Il semblait digérer la manière peu orthodoxe qu'avait utilisé l'Anbu pour le démasquer. Il était tellement facile à lire mais Kakashi lui reconnaissait au moins une certaine maîtrise.

"Il semblerait en effet," répondit-il sans bouger pour autant.

"Je suis heureux de constater que vous n'avez pas perdu vos réflexes," ajouta-il.

"Je trouve que je suis encore un peu lent," remarqua Kakashi.

"Vraiment ?" répliqua Iruka incrédule.

Le chûnin se demandait quelle serait la force du shinobi d'élite s'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il l'avait attrapé sans avoir eu recours à un seul jutsu.

"Hmm..., fit Kakashi, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais mis au point cette attaque pour évaluer mon état ?"

"On ne peut rien vous cacher, Anbu-san."

Ils restèrent un moment à se jauger du regard avant qu'Iruka finisse par parler à nouveau.

"J'apprécierais grandement que vous vous poussiez pour que je puisse me relever."

"Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu as trouvé dans la forêt qui te pousse à me tester."

Le visage du jeune garçon se ferma.

"Un de mes clones a trouvé un trou dans le sol. Assez grand et profond pour abriter plusieurs personnes. La terre tout autour avait été fraîchement retournée et il n'y avait pas de neige à l'intérieur. Je pense que vos poursuivants l'ont creusé pour se protéger de la tempête et qu'ils en sont ensuite ressortis."

Kakashi fronça son sourcil visible.

"Nous devons partir."

"C'est trop tard. On ignore où ils sont maintenant, nous pourrions très bien tomber sur eux en partant et vous ne seriez pas en état de les affronter."

"Tu suggères quoi ? D'attendre ? Je croyais que tu voulais partir dès la fin de la tempête."

"Nous partirons, confirma Iruka, mais d'abord vous allez prendre le remède que je vous ai préparé et me laissez vérifier que vos blessures ne se sont pas réouvertes."

L'Anbu ne paraissait pas d'accord avec ce changement de plan. Même s'il ne montrait rien et ne disait mot, Iruka pouvait, néanmoins, ressentir son mécontentement. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir des ordres venant d'un chûnin.

"Alors ? Vous vous poussez ?" Lui demanda l'adolescent avec impatience.

"Je dois y réfléchir d'abord."

Iruka fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une petite veine fit son apparition sur sa tempe.

"Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi par hasard ?"

"Loin de moi cette idée," se défendit l'Anbu faussement indigné.

Iruka était peut-être jeune mais il n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de l'Anbu pour savoir qu'il s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation. Il décida alors de changer de tactique.

"Anbu-san..." murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait suave.

Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de l'œil du shinobi d'élite car toute son attention s'était concentrée sur le brusque changement d'Iruka.L'adolescent leva sa main et la posa sur la joue masquée.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Anbu-san, pour avoir toute votre attention ?"

Le résultat dépassa toutes ses espérances, le sourire qui se dessinait sous le masque de l'homme plus âgé révélait, à présent, une bouche grande ouverte dont aucun son ne parvenait à sortir.

"Iruka-kun..." murmura enfin l'Anbu.

Le chûnin s'agrippa au col de l'autre homme et replia ses jambes, suffisamment haut pour que ses pieds puissent s'appuyer sur le torse puis il donna une vive impulsion pour faire basculer Kakashi au-dessus de lui. L'Anbu se retrouva aussitôt le dos dans la neige poudreuse avec Iruka assit au-dessus de lui, leurs positions avaient été inversées.

"Malgré tout ce que nous avons vécu et partagé ensemble ces derniers jours, vous n'avez pas encore gagné le droit de m'appeler ainsi."

Iruka se redressa ensuite et une fois debout, il tendit les mains pour aider l'autre homme à faire de même. Le retournement de situation avait agréablement surpris l'Anbu, la réserve habituelle de l'adolescent s'était transformée en rébellion. Il avait révélé un côté séducteur et farceur de sa personnalité qu'il s'était bien gardé de montrer jusqu'à présent.

Kakashi accepta de bon cœur l'aide offerte par le chûnin et se releva. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de neige de la tête aux pieds. Iruka souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, l'Anbu le soupçonnait même de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il devait avoir une tête épouvantable.

"Venez, si nous restons ici, nous allons nous transformer en bonhomme de neige," dit-il enfin.

Kakashi emboita le pas au jeune garçon, lui aussi souriait sous son masque. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Iruka lui avait tendu la tasse en souriant. Le remède était prêt.

"J'espère que ça a bon goût," lui avait dit Kakashi avant d'avaler le contenu d'une seule gorgée.

"Vous me le direz, je n'en ai jamais bu," avait répondu l'adolescent en sortant la trousse médicale.

Kakashi fit la grimace mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. C'était amère et âcre surtout après avoir petit-déjeuné. Il avait remis son masque en place avant qu'Iruka ne se retourne.

"Je dois vous prévenir que ce n'est pas un remède miracle, avait ajouté le chûnin. Vous n'allez pas récupérer tout votre chakra dans les dix minutes qui suivent. Le procédé est moins rapide qu'une pilule de soldat mais les effets sur le long terme sont meilleurs et moins nocifs pour l'organisme. Je pense que d'ici demain matin, vous commencerez à en ressentir les effets."

L'adolescent vint ensuite s'installer à côté de lui et attendit un signe de tête de l'homme masqué avant de se mettre au travail. Ses doigts, brillants de chakra, parcouraient ses blessures pour s'assurer de l'état d'avancement de guérison et refermer les coupures. l'Anbu se laissa aller sous les pressions douces exercés par les doigts agiles. Il pourrait facilement s'habituer à cette vie. Iruka vérifia ensuite la bonne re-soudure des cotes. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Alors, docteur ? Quel est le verdict ?" demanda finalement l'Anbu.

Iruka fronça les sourcils au mot "docteur" et lui lança un regard noir mais il préféra ne rien dire car il savait que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent le taquinait. Cela semblait être son sport favori depuis le début de la matinée.

"Je pense que vous survivrez."

"C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle."

Iruka retira ses doigts des blessures et s'empara d'un pot à onguent. Il déposa ensuite une mince couche du baume sur les cicatrices, avant de refaire les bandages.

"Des difficultés pour respirer ?" demanda-t-il en nouant le dernier bandage.

"Non."

Iruka acquiesça.

"Des faiblesses musculaires ? Des vertiges ?"

"Et bien, maintenant que tu en parles, je dois dire que je ressens une certaine faiblesse au niveau des jambes. Peut-être, y es-tu allé trop fort avec moi ?"

Un faible rougissement s'empara des joues de l'adolescent.

"Peut-être que vous vous cherchez des excuses pour vous être fait surprendre par un gamin ?"

Kakashi se mit à ricaner.

"Ça doit être ça."

Iruka finit par sourire.

"Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?"

"Comment comme ça ?"

Iruka agita les mains en l'air en direction de Kakashi.

"Je ne sais pas... comme ça."

L'Anbu garda le silence quelques instants puis répondit avec sérieux.

"Non."

Le chûnin le dévisagea tandis qu'il refermait son pot à ongent.

"Je suis un chanceux, alors."

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, jamais personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose de la sorte ou s'en approchant, c'est peut-être ce qui motiva son geste. L'adolescent était en train de ranger son matériel dans sa trousse de secours, lorsque Kakashi le saisit par la nuque et se pencha vers lui. Le chûnin le dévisagea avec surprise mais n'osa rien faire, ni rien dire.

Le shinobi d'élite était loin d'être une personne impulsive, il réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. C'était son crédo, que se soit en mission ou durant ses courses à l'épicerie de son quartier, il ne faisait rien sans y avoir préalablement accordé une pensée. Seulement, cette fois là, voir Iruka si près de lui, avec les joues rouge, le regard voilé et le bec cloué valaient toutes les impulsions qu'il s'était jusque là interdites.

L'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il était nerveux. Kakashi trouva ce geste à la fois candide et érotique, c'en était presque indescent, comme dans les romans de Jiraya-sama. Il se rapprocha encore, Iruka ne cherchait même pas à se dérober de son emprise. Il le tenait peut-être fermement mais en aucun cas il ne voulait le contraindre. Il suffisait qu'il détourne la tête pour qu'il lui rende sa liberté. Il semblait pourtant que le jeune garçon avait fait son choix et qu'il ne veuille pas la recouvrer. L'Anbu abaissa alors son masque, Iruka cessa de martyriser sa lèvre et laissa échapper son souffle. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il était si près de pouvoir l'embrasser, si proche de ses lèvres tentatrices. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de distance. Quelques centimètres les séparaient, Kakashi se demandait quelle serait sa première sensation au contact des lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement mouillées.

Le tintement d'une clochette retentit dans le silence de la cabane comme le son d'une cloche. Iruka sursauta de stupeur et détourna la tête en direction du bruit. La magie de l'instant venait de s'évanouir au son d'une simple clochette.

"C'est mon système d'alarme !" S'exclama-t-il avec inquiétude.

"Quoi ?" Fit Kakashi encore abasourdi.

"J'ai relié mon système d'alarme à une clochette pour être prévenu en cas d'intrusion et c'est ce qui vient de se produire. Quelqu'un vient de pénétrer dans mon périmètre de sécurité. Quelqu'un avec du chakra."

L'Anbu comprit aussitôt la gravité de la situation.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

L'adolescent sortit de la cabane armé de son arc et de ses flèches. Il s'apprêtait à concentrer son chakra sous ses pieds pour marcher sur la neige, lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement. Doucement, il arma son arc. Il n'était pas seul.

"Qui va là ?!"

Face à lui, la silhouette d'un homme apparut à la lisière de la clairière. Iruka conserva son arc armé, prêt à s'en servir en cas de besoin.

"Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça avec nous," entendit-il juste à côté de lui.

Stupéfait, il tourna la tête et vit un deuxième homme debout sous le porche de la cabane. Il ne l'avait ni entendu, ni vu et encore moins senti. Un ninja. Son bandeau frontal avec le symbole d'Iwa gravé dessus l'attestait.

"Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?" Demanda Iruka sur la défensive.

L'homme sous le porche prit le temps de détailler le jeune garçon, lisant son langage corporel, cherchant à déceler par ce biais les éventuels secrets que cachait l'adolescent. Possédait-il d'autres armes sur lui hormis l'arc et le carquois de flèches ? Était-il dangereux malgré sa jeunesse ? Était-il seul ?

Iruka était tout à fait conscient de cet examen et fit de son mieux pour garder sous contrôle son corps qui pourrait le trahir.

"Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un," dit finalement l'homme.

Iruka allait devoir mettre ses talents de comédiens à contribution. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise.

"Vous êtes les premiers êtres humains que je rencontre depuis des semaines."

"Des semaines ?" Répéta le ninja.

"Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais nous sommes au milieu de la forêt. Le premier village est à vingt-cinq kilomètres au sud, déjà que nous ne voyons pas beaucoup de monde en temps normal, alors imaginez qu'en plein hiver les visites sont plutôt rares."

L'homme esquissa un petit sourire à l'ironie du jeune garçon.

"Quand tu dis nous, de qui parles-tu exactement ?"

"De mon père et moi. Nous vivons ici tout les deux."

"Vraiment ? Que tout les deux ? Si loin de la civilisation ?"

"Mon père est herboriste et je suis son apprenti. Nous habitons ici parce que les plantes médicinales se trouvent dans la nature et pas en ville. Ici c'est chez nous et il n'y a personne d'autres que nous."

"Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je parle avec ton père ?" Fit l'homme en faisant un pas vers la porte d'entrée.

Iruka se positionna aussitôt entre le ninja et la porte.

"Il n'est pas ici. Il est sorti très tôt ce matin."

L'adolescent se sentit aussitôt plaqué contre la paroi en bois de la cabane. Une main sur sa gorge qui n'appartenait ni à son interlocuteur, ni à l'homme se tenant à la lisière, le maintenait durement. Il y avait un troisième homme qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent. Décidément, il était en dessous de tout.

"Je trouve que tu insistes beaucoup sur le fait qu'il n'y a que vous deux, dit calmement le ninja, c'est peut-être vrai mais je dois quand même m'en assurer."

Il entra ensuite dans la cabane tandis que le jeune garçon suffoquait. Iruka sentit la panique le submerger. Il ne devait rien tenter pour se défendre et laissé croire qu'il était sans défense. Certes, il s'était laissé surprendre par ce troisième homme mais il n'était pas sans ressources. Le plus dure pour lui pour le moment était de combattre ses réflexes et d'ignorer si l'Anbu avait eu le temps de se cacher.

Une éternité parut s'écouler tandis qu'il entendait l'homme mettre à sac la petite habitation. Iruka avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa vision commençait à se troubler, la main de son agresseur était un étau qui se reserrait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il allait finir par perdre connaissance. Une nouvelle vague de panique l'envahit. Comment serait-il en mesure de tenir sa promesse s'il mourrait aussi bêtement ?

"Lâche-le," entendit-il.

L'étau se desserra aussitôt et Iruka s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Il toussa tandis que l'air se remettait à circuler dans ses poumons.

"Il semble que tu dises vrai," ajouta celui qui semblait être le chef.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais menti..." croassa l'adolescent en massant sa gorge endolorie.

L'homme haussa des épaules.

"Dans mon métier, le mensonge est une vérité qui se pratique comme un art. C'est pour cette raison que je prends toujours la peine de vérifier par moi-même les informations qu'on me fourni."

"Et ça vous donne le droit d'entrer chez les gens sans leur autorisation et de les maltraiter ?"

"La courtoisie et la bien-scéance voudraient que ça ne soit pas le cas, malheureusement pour toi, le monde dans lequel je vis, il n'y a que la loi du plus fort qui prévaut sur tout le reste."

Puis, sans un dernier regard pour l'adolescent, il quitta le porche, suivit de près par son compagnon. Ils retournèrent à la lisière de la clairière rejoindre leur équipier resté en éclaireur. Tous les trois disparurent ensuite dans les arbres.

Iruka compta lentement jusqu'à dix avant de rentrer dans la cabane. Il n'avait vu que ces trois hommes mais il y en avait peut-être d'autres, restés en retrait et cachés pour le surveiller. Il se redressa et rentra aussitôt.

Comme il s'en doutait, le chaos régnait dans la pièce principale. Le peu de mobilier qu'il possédait avait été renversé, le linge propre et les couvertures répandus sur le plancher. Heureusement, le matériel médicale de sa mère et son alambic avaient été épargnés. Puis l'adolescent vérifia si la cache d'armes avait été découverte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que rien n'avait bougé, y compris son uniforme de chûnin et celui de l'Anbu. Heureusement, qu'il avait prit la peine de les déplacer de la commode. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il songea au blessé.

Il ne savait pas où ce dernier s'était caché mais surtout il ne voyait pas où il aurait pu trouver refuge en si peu de temps. Iruka se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il y entra mais ne vit personne. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le grand bac en bois qui servait de baignoire. Il se souvenait d'avoir parfaitement remis le couvercle dessus afin de protéger l'eau qui se trouvait dedans. Hors, celui-ci était mal positionné.

L'adolescent s'approcha et retira le couvercle. Son image se refléta sur l'eau sombre. Une minuscule bulle d'air remonta à la surface. Le jeune garçon plongea alors les mains dans l'eau, puis les bras jusqu'aux coudes, ensuite il tira à la surface le corps de l'Anbu. Le blessé s'accrocha au rebord du bac en bois et abaissa son masque, toussa et recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il avait commencé à se noyer.

"Vous êtes complètement fou !" S'écria Iruka.

"Il... parait..." réussit à dire l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Il restèrent silencieux un moment à se dévisager cherchant leurs souffles. Kakashi était toujours agrippé au rebord du bac comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tandis que le jeune garçon était agenouillé à côté.

"Vous pouvez vous relever ?" Demanda finalement ce dernier, conscient que l'Anbu ne pouvait pas rester à moitié immergé dans l'eau froide.

"Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'aides."

Le chûnin hocha la tête et saisit l'homme à bras le corps. La moitié de l'eau du baquet se vida sur le sol tandis qu'il l'extirpait. L'adolescent perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre avec l'Anbu dans les bras.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait son visage découvert d'aussi près. Il savait que ce privilège ne durerait pas mais pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent.

"Il ne faut pas rester là avec les vêtements mouillés, sinon vous allez vraiment attraper une pneumonie."

Cela ne sembla pas alarmer l'Anbu. Son attention venait de se focaliser sur les traces de doigts laissées sur le cou du jeune garçon. Les échimoses apparaissaient déjà sur la peau.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

"C'était des ninjas d'Iwa. Trois hommes et ils vous cherchaient," expliqua rapidement Iruka en tentant de se redresser mais Kakashi l'en empêcha.

"Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ?" Questionna rudement l'homme aux cheveux d'argent tout en caressant la gorge meurtrie du chûnin.

Des gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur le visage de l'adolescent. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il était en colère ?

"Ce n'est pas grave, minimisa le jeune garçon, il ne faut pas que vous restiez mouillé."

Il se redressa malgré le poids de l'Anbu sur lui.

"Venez, il faut vous changer."

Mais c'était trop tard, le shinobi d'élite tremblait déjà de froid.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Iruka rangeait le désordre laissé par le ninja d'Iwa. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil sur l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui s'était endormi près du foyer. Des vêtements secs, une boisson chaude et quelques couvertures avaient eu raison des tremblements de froid du blessé.

Ils étaient passé de peu de la catastrophe. Heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

Iruka suspendit les manteaux dans l'entrée après les avoir fait sécher lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Son cœur manqua un battement. S'il s'avérait qu'il ait raison, il était certain de les voir revenir avant l'aurore.

Il regarda en direction du dormeur. Il était hors de question qu'il manque à sa parole. Cette fois, il n'hésiterait à tuer pour protéger la personne qu'il aimait.


End file.
